Broken memories
by Craftygirl11
Summary: What would you do if your friend didn't recognize you but your friend had a feeling that he knew you? Join the 5-0 task force as they try to help their friend remember everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first H 5-0 story. I love this tv show. It's one of my favorites. I hope that you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Prologue

He didn't know where he was or where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get somewhere safe. He knew he was in a jungle but didn't know what kind of jungle. He also realized that he couldn't remember anything, nothing about who he was or who his friends were or about his past or even his name. Every time he tried to think he would get a major headache. So he steered clear of doing that. He also knew someone was looking for him but he didn't know how he knew that. He knew he had to survive in this jungle. His instincts kicked in and started to build a fire and a shelter. He didn't know how he knew how to survive. He settled down in the hut he made and fell asleep.

* * *

Danny was stressed over the limit. He almost couldn't take being in charge any more. He knew some people from the mainland came and helped them quite a few times. Agent Sam Hanna was usually the one who helped out because he knew Steve, they were in the same Navy unit and they got along pretty well. He was here today because his team was having a slow week and he was worried about Steve. Danny came into the room where Sam Hanna was and sat down next to him.

"I am so worried that we won't find him. I know that he was in the Navy and everything, but what if he's dead and we are wasting our time looking for him?" asked Danny.

"Don't think like that," answered Sam, "we don't know for sure if he is dead. I, for one, think he is still alive. He might be alive out there and not know where he is. We can't give up on him. If it was one of you guys out there, I know that he wouldn't give up until he found you. So we can't give up on him."

Danny nodded and realized that he was right. With some renewed hope he tried to do yet another scan of the satellites. Chin Ho Kelly came in to the room along with his cousin Kono Kalakaua. Both of them were natives of this island.

"Do you have anything to report?" asked Chin.

"No, not yet," replied Danny.

"At least no news is good news. That is the best we can hope for," said Kono.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Danny.

The police radio came to life. "We have a body that is knocked unconscious and he looks like he was beaten up by a gang and he is suffering. We need to get him to safety. All police forces go to the hospital in Honolulu. We will meet you there." The 5-0 task force shot out of the building and raced to the hospital.

Meanwhile with Steve...

Steve woke up thinking he heard something. Suddenly he was being beat up by a bunch of guys. The guys kept beating him senseless until he got knocked out. They all scattered when they heard people coming near. The people that were coming near were the HPD. They heard some strange noises for a couple of days and were just now checking it out. What they saw was a body badly beaten and bruised. One cop felt for a pulse and called it in. The cop called for his friends to help him carry the body out of the jungle. The Ambulance came and checked the vitals on the body and announced that he was still alive, but barely. They got him stabilized and went to the hospital fast. The task force and the whole police department was there to see if they could identify the body. The HPD didn't recognize him, but the 5-0 task force went up to the body and they gasped.

"That's Steve McGarrett!" exclaimed Danny, "Where did you find him? What happened to him? What are his injuries? When will he wake up? What's wrong with him?"

"We found him in the jungle, we don't know what happened to him, as of yet we don't know all his injuries, we don't know when he will wake up and we don't know anything for sure," answered the paramedic, "I know that you guys care for this man but we need to do our job and try to help save him. He is in critical condition and we will say when you guys can see him. For right now we need to get him inside so we can see the extent of his injuries."

The task force backed off only because of the way Steve looked. He looked really bad and they were hoping he would stay through the night and be able to talk soon. Chin, Kono, Sam and Danny all went to the waiting room to wait to hear some news as to what was going on with Steve.

"I am glad that we found him and that he is still alive," said Kono.

"Me too, cuz," Chin said.

Danny and Sam just nodded in agreement. Danny looked to the left of him and saw the governor coming toward them. He stood up and talked to him.

"I don't know the extent of his injuries at the moment, but you will when I find out."

The Governor nodded. "I want to know everything and I want to know if he can still do this job. He is one of my best cops and I can't afford to lose him. I want to know everything."

He left after seeing that Danny agreed to his demands. A few hours later the doctor came out and went to the group.

"Okay, I know that I am supposed to ask for a next of kin, but under these circumstances I think I can tell you guys. Alright, well the good news is that he will make it through the night, but he will have a rough recovery. He has a few broken ribs, his left lung collapsed but we got it under control. His throat was roughed up and there is quite some significant bruising. He has a severe concussion; we won't know the extent of it until he wakes up. He has internal bruising on his torso and abdomen, a broken left kneecap, a sprained left wrist and a broken right ankle. He also has a broken clavicle and broken right elbow and a broken left leg. We have him sedated and I will allow you all to go in there on one condition, you guys have to keep quiet because he has to heal. He has a machine breathing for him. When he wakes up we will keep it in until he gets stronger and then we will take it out. You may go see him but be quiet so he can rest properly."

Steve's friends went in to see him and they all stopped short because of what they saw. Steve was looking fragile and weak. They were really glad that he was still alive. They sat down next him and watched him sleep. After a while they got bored and decided to wait for Steve to wake up in shifts. Kono and Chin left and got something to eat while Danny and Sam sat with Steve.

* * *

Steve felt like he was floating on a cloud and he felt numb. He tried to move but realized that he couldn't. That freaked him out and he groaned. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't breathing on his own and realized that he was in a hospital. He heard voices that were almost familiar, but he couldn't place them. One of the men spoke and Steve couldn't hear him because he it sounded muffled. He started to freak out a little bit more. The person that spoke to him first was trying to calm him down. After a few minutes he heard a new voice and realized that he was a doctor. He calmed down a little. He could hear a little bit more but still couldn't open his eyes.

"I am Dr. Harold Charter and I will be yours for when you are here. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Steve felt a hand in his own and tried to squeeze it. He moaned frustrated. The doctor repeated the order and this time Steve concentrated on the hand to try to squeeze it. He wasn't strong enough but he at least got to move his hand around the doctor's hand.

The doctor took in account that Steve couldn't squeeze his hand. He wrote that down and checked the vitals. Steve kept moaning and groaning.

"Just move your head to both sides for no and up 'n' down for yes, do you understand me?"

Steve moved his head up and down.

"Okay, can you open your eyes?"

Steve moved his head to the side.  
"Can you hear me clearly?"

He moved his head up and down and to the sides.

"Okay, I am going to give you something so you can open your eyes. There are some people hear to see you and they were worried about you for a very long time."

The Doctor put something in the IV and in a few seconds they could see Steve's eyes flutter open.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and all he could see at first was blurry images. He blinked a few times and his vision got better. He kept blinking and saw the doctor. He moaned. He wanted the breathing tube out. It felt weird to him. He motioned that he wanted it out, but the doctor shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Your lungs and throat aren't strong enough without it. Maybe tomorrow though. Okay I want you to look at those two guys over there and see if you know them."

Steve looked to his left and looked at the men. At first he didn't recognize them but after staring at them for a few seconds, it seemed to him that he knew them but he couldn't remember where. He did a drawing motion with his hand signaling he wanted to write something. The Doctor grabbed a big notepad and gave it to Steve. All three of them could see him writing on the paper with pain etched on his face. He gave the notepad back to the doctor. The doctor had a confused face and gave it to the two men.

Sam and Danny grabbed the notepad and their eyes widened.

'I don't recognize them but I have a feeling I should'

**A/N: I have the next two chapters ready, I just need to know if you guys are interested in this for me to continue. Absolutely no flames. Constructive Critisism allowed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope that you enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter 2: Hoping for the best

Danny reacted first. "How do you not recognize us?"

Steve looked at them and wrote something on the notepad. He gave it to the doctor who in turn gave it to the two men.

'I don't know, I just feel like I should know you guys.'

Danny sighed. "Alright."

Sam shrugged. He knew Steve needed to rest and heal. He also knew that he would remember them eventually. He gave a look to Danny and went out in the hall. Danny soon followed.

"We need him to rest," Sam started to say, before Chin and Kono came towards them.

"Is Steve okay?" asked Kono, who looked a little worried.

"He's going to be okay, but something is wrong," began Sam, "He doesn't remember who we are, but he has a feeling he should. He's heavily medicated and that may be one of the reasons why."

Kono looked ready to pass out and Chin had her sit down to catch her breath.

Chin sighed and said, "Do you know if he remembers anything? I mean, anything about us or who he is, or about his parents or anything?"

"Not that we know of," Danny answered.

Just then the doctor came out.

"He is resting, so no one disturb him. I talked to him and he seems to remember some things but he wouldn't share with me, when I asked him why, he said he didn't know why. The next time he wakes up, he will feel the pain, and he probably won't remember ever seeing you guys, I don't know. I won't know anything until he wakes up again." The doctor walks away while Steve's friends process the information they were given by the doctor.

"Steve is very private," said Chin, "that's why he wouldn't share it with you. I think the next time he wakes up, one of us needs to be there. We'll take it in shifts. Every two hours we switch. Sam and Danny you guys take the first shift and Kono and I will take the second shift. If he wakes up the people in the room immediately call the two who aren't there."

Everybody agreed and they went to their positions. Chin and Kono went to the 5-0 headquarters and tried to pinpoint the radio call earlier that day. Kono tried calling Steve's sister but it kept going to voicemail. After the third time of getting the voicemail, she finally just left a message saying to call the 5-0 HQ.

* * *

Sam and Danny went back into the room and basically sat there. Steve was grunting like he was in pain and he was also groaning. A nurse came in and gave him some pain medication for his injuries. Pretty soon Steve stopped making noises, and was resting comfortably. Both of them noticed that he was in a deep sleep, by the way his breathing was. So they started to talk to each other in hushed tones.

"So what do you think we should do if Steve doesn't remember us?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. I guess we all could tell him who he is, or we could not say anything and let his memory come back on its own. Or we could see what he says when we act out some of the stuff we do."

"You would want to act out some of the cases you guys do?" Sam asked, looking amused.

"Yeah, I mean, if it will help with his memory and whatnot."

"Alright."

They were silent a moment, thinking their own thoughts. Suddenly they both looked at each other and realized that they both had ideas. Danny motioned for Sam to go first.

"Okay, well I was thinking, if McGarrett doesn't remember anything, but has a feeling like he should, maybe I can bring in my friend Callen in to see if he will talk to him."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea, let's hope he agrees. My idea is that I bring in Gracie, my daughter and see if she somehow jogs a memory within him."

Sam nods, thinking that might be a good idea also. They both look at Steve and see that he is resting peacefully. They are both lost in their own thoughts and didn't hear the door open and they both jumped when they heard Chin's voice.

"Hey guys, it's our turn to wait with Steve. Oh, and before you go, we got some info of where they fond McGarrett. Also Kono tried calling Steve's sister three times, but eventually left a message on her voicemail."

Sam and Danny both nodded and told the cousins their ideas and all of them agreed that those were good ideas. Chin and Kono sat beside Steve while Sam and Danny went to call the people they needed to call. Sam went off by himself to make the call to his partner and best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, G."

"Oh, hey Sam, what's up?"

"Well, the HPD found Steve. Trouble is, he doesn't know who he his or who his friends are. I want to help them in any way I can. I also have a favor to ask of you."

"Why do I have the feeling like I'm not going to like whatever you're going to say to me?"

"I don't know, but I wanted get you over here in Hawaii and maybe get Steve to talk to you."

"Why me?"

"Well he has memory loss and he can't"- Callen interrupted him and finished with, "remember anything about what happened to him, right?"

Sam smiled, he knew his partner no matter what he said.

Callen sighed. "Alright, on one condition, I am on vacation and I don't want to be a part of the investigation at all.

"Deal."

They both hung up. While Sam was calling his friend Danny was calling Grace his daughter.

"Hey, Monkey, how are you doing?

"Good. I had a great time in school today. We got to learn about the culture in Hawaii. It was so awesome."

"That's great Gracie. Hey, we found Uncle Steve and he may need your help. You see, he has trouble remembering things and he might need your help."

"Is Uncle Steve going to be okay, Danno?"

"Yeah, he's going to be okay. He just might not remember a whole lot of things. How about you draw him some pictures and take some pictures of Hawaii and I will bring you over here when He is feeling a little bit better."

"That's a great idea, Danno! I'll get started on it right now!"

With that Gracie hung up and left Danny with a smile on his face. Everything was going to be okay; they just had to take it day by day. If he knew one thing about Steve, it's that he never gives up without a fight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and I just might update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the story alerts, favoriting, and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 3: Helping Steve.

_All he could see was blood...A person couldn't breathe and he was trying to make him comfortable...A bomb went off behind him...Falling down a cliff and breaking his arm...Him falling off a roof and landing on a ledge just below it...Getting punched by another guy...A girl getting kidnapped and later hugging her...Seeing something strapped to an Asian and noticing it is a bomb...A girl who looks beat up and later helps him get everyone to safety. All these and more kept swirling inside of his head and he couldn't get up. Some of the images didn't look real to him. He wanted to wake up but found out that he couldn't, which freaked him out a little bit._

Danny, Sam, Chin, and Kono all see that Steve is freaking out a little bit. His vitals were a little high, so Chin got a nurse, who was on duty. The nurse came in and saw the patient was in distress.

"Okay, I need all four of you guys to wait outside in the hallway, until I can get him stabilized. I know you are worried for him, but he is in good hands."

With that the nurse shooed them into the hallway. Steve's friends were worried about him. He had been sleeping for twelve hours straight. They knew he should be waking up now, but something is keeping him under. The nurse came out and said that she gave him some pain medication, because he was in pain, she also said that Steve is suffering from insomnia and that is why he can't get up. She also said talking to him would probably help him wake up, if he knew he was cared for. The doctor and nurse said that he was supposed to wake up around the nine hour mark, but nothing happened. That's why they were worried about him; Steve couldn't seem to get up from his slumber. Chin and Kono were with him and Danny and Sam were outside of the hospital because they didn't want anything bad to happen, so they just decided to stay near the hospital in case something did happen to him.

Chin and Kono sat down next to him and were quiet for a few minutes. Steve was moving his face as though he was in pain. Chin noticed this and started to talk to him.

"Hey boss, we are really worried about you," started Chin, he paused looking at Steve. Once he started to talk Steve started to calm down. _Maybe the doctor and the nurse were right,_ he thought.

"It's going to be okay. Kono and I are here, we are your partners and we want you to get better and maybe open your eyes, just so we know that you are alright."

Steve could hear Chin but he was a little fuzzy. He tried to open his eyes but felt like they were glued shut. He groaned, frustrated. Chin noticed this and began talking to him more and more. Steve really wanted to answer him but felt like he couldn't because he couldn't breathe. He started to panic then, and all the machines got louder and a doctor and nurse came in. The doctor went over to the patient while the nurse went to check the vitals on the patient.

"Sir, you need to calm down, the breathing tube is there so it can help you breathe. I need you to open your eyes for me, if you can do that."

Steve tries to open his eyes but his eyes feel like lead. Chin and Kono are worried for their friend and boss. Within a few minutes the doctors gave him something to relax him and so he could open his eyes.

Steve could hear the nurse and tried to open his eyes. He knew that the nurse gave him something to help him open his eyes. After a while he felt his eyelids get lighter, rather than having the heavy feeling, and he felt he could at least try to open his eyes. He opened them and everything was really blurry, so he blinked a few times to get his vision to clear. Once he can see, he motions that he wants the breathing tube out. The doctor nods his head and starts to get everything ready.

"Okay, I want you to cough when we take it out. Don't panic and try not to talk too much and we can put you on oxygen. Which one would you like, the mask or the nasal?

Steve motions at his nose.

"Okay, now get ready; this will hurt for a little bit after we take it out."

Steve felt the tube come out and he coughed like the doctor said. The doctor immediately put the nasal oxygen on his nose and after a while Steve could breathe a little easier.

"Alright, here is a notepad so you don't talk as much and rest your voice," said the doctor.

Steve nodded his thanks and started to write. When he was done, he gave it to the doctor who in return gave it to the two visitors.

'Who are you two? Are we friends?'

Chin and Kono looked at the doctor, and the doctor said, "He is experiencing some amnesia, but we have some strong hope that he will remember everything in time."

"Our names are Chin Ho Kelly," Chin pointed to himself and pointing to Kono said, "And this is Kono Kalakaua. We are part of your team."

Steve focused on the two people but nothing came to mind about these two. He wished that he could remember his friends and family. He looked down and tried to remember anything that could help him remember who he was. Suddenly, he was hit with a massive headache and he had to hold his head because of the intensity. Soon after he felt his stomach heave and he vomited over the side of the bed. The Doctor grabbed a bin and barely made it before Steve went over the edge. Chin and Kono looked worried and tried to stay out of the way while the doctor gave Steve some medicine for the headache he got plagued with. Once he did that Steve was resting peacefully again, this time with an oxygen mask on.

"I am sorry to do this but I am going to have to ask you two to leave," said the nurse. The two nodded and left the room. Chin called Danny and told him what happened. Danny and Sam went to the outside of McGarrett room, so they could talk to each other.

After a while the nurse came back out and she said to them, "Mr. McGarrett is having trouble breathing, we got it under control, but you guys can't go in there until he recognizes you. Don't worry; we have pictures of you that we will show him every time he wakes up. I think it would be better if we introduce him to someone he doesn't know, and just see how he reacts."

"Don't worry, nurse," said Sam, "I got that covered. He should be coming here any second. Should I just let him in when he gets here?"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Kono looked at Sam. "Agent G. Callen is coming, isn't he?"

Sam nodded.

While they waited for Callen to arrive, they staked out the waiting room and took turns getting something to eat. After a few hours they saw Callen down the hall and all of them greeted him.

"I am only here to help Steve. I want nothing to do with the investigation."

They nodded and led him to Steve's room. Callen went inside and sat down next to him, hoping against hope that he starts to remember about his friends. The nurse gave him something to do so he wouldn't be bored. In the meantime, the others kept in the hospital hoping to see their friend soon. Callen stayed in the room for what seemed like days, but in reality it was only a few hours, when suddenly Steve started to stir. He opened his eyes much easier this time and he looked around the room and finally spotted a person sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Who *cough* are *cough* you" he said, his voice a little raspy, from not talking for some time.

"I am Special Agent G. Callen. I am a friend of a friend of yours."

Steve nods, saying that he understands him. He points to the pad of paper and Callen gives it to him and Steve starts writing something.

'Why are you here?' Steve gave it to Callen and he read it before he answered.

"I'm here because my friend asked me to be here for you," Callen answered, giving back the notepad back to Steve. Callen saw Steve writing on it and guessed he wanted to talk now and that is what his friends wanted. He realized that they were going to communicate like this until his throat and lung was better. He must have been staring off into space because Steve was looking at him trying to hand him the notepad.

'Would you happen to know where your friend is? Have I met him before?'

"My friend is actually here in the hospital, in the waiting room area, and yes I think you have met him before. My friend said that you owe him a steak."

'What was his name?'

Callen paused, not sure on how to respond. He looked up and saw Steve looking at him, as if waiting for him to answer his question.

"Um, I'll be right back; I just have to ask my friend something." Steve nodded, meaning he understood. Callen got up and left the room and went to search for Sam. He found him in the waiting room.

"Sam, how do I respond this question?" He gave the notepad to Sam and he read it. Sam looked up and said, "Don't say my name, whatever you do. Say something like he should know and that my name will come to him. If he gets upset then you can tell him. If he stays calm then don't say my name, and say something like I came from the navy and see what he says."

"Alright. What if he says a person's name and I don't know who the person is, then what do I do?"

Sam thought about the question and the answer came to him. "If you have any questions you don't know how to answer then text me and I will show them to everybody to see and we will guide you so you can answer correctly."

Callen nodded and went back to Steve's room. When he got to Steve's room, Steve was waiting patiently for Callen's return. Steve looked towards the door and broke into a smile. Callen gave back the notepad and answered his previous question.

"You should know his name, it's somewhere locked inside your brain. It will come to you, don't worry."  
'Could you get me some water? My throat is getting really dry.'

"Sure."

Callen reaches for the glass of water and gives it to Steve. Steve drinks it slowly. After he is done he reaches for the pictures and studies them. He keeps going back to one in particular. He grabs the note pad and starts writing. After he is done, he gives it to Callen.

'I want to talk to this person, alone. I think I remember his name. I think its Dan. Look up when you are done.'

Callen looks up and realizes he is holding a picture of Danny.

"Alright, I will get him for you." He starts to move towards the door when he sees Steve writing on the notepad again.

'He is the one that punched me when I met him'

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I saw the Hawaii 5-0 finale and the NCIS: Los Angeles finale and I thought they were both awesome. I can't wait for the new seasons to air. Please tell me what you liked, or didn't like. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Memories part 1

Callen got up from hid chair and went to the waiting room where Steve's friends were. He looked for Danny and spotted him at the vending machines. He went over to him.  
"Danny, Steve wants to see you," said Callen, "Did you really punch him in the face?" he asked as an afterthought.

Danny looked at him. "Yes I did. It was right after we first met. I think that is when we had our first argument. Wait, are you telling me that he remembers me punching him?"

"Looks like it," replied Callen.

Chin and Kono heard what the two were talking about and went over to the two of them.

"Is Steve remembering us yet?" asked the cousins at the same time. Everybody looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"Okay, now that was pretty funny. Thanks for breaking the tension a little bit."

Both cousins smiled.

"To answer your question, I don't know whether or not he remembers anything. I doesn't seem like he recognizes anything." Callen said, responding to the cousins' question. "I mean he hasn't asked about anything in the navy or anything else that you guys have told me. He just looked at Danny's picture and said that he wanted to talk to him."

"Alright, I guess I'll go in there and see if he remembers anything about me. I hope that he will be able to talk soon. We really need to know what happened to him."

Callen and Danny were walking towards Steve's room together when suddenly they hear beeping sounds coming from Steve's room. They both see the doctors and the nurses' rush to their friends' room. Both of them are worried for him. They got to the room and they see that Steve is in major pain and that he is trying to keep his screams inside of himself. The doctor sees his friends and tells them to wait outside the room.

Both Callen and Danny wait for the doctors to be done. After about ten minutes the doctor came out.

* * *

"Let's go somewhere private." All three of them went down the hall into a little room so they could talk privately. They all sat down and before Callen and Danny got a chance to talk the doctor spoke.

"Your friend is now suffering for all his injuries. What I mean is, when he was awake before he didn't feel anything, his body didn't register that he was awake. Sometimes the body numbs the pain for a while. After a few hours the body catches up with the brain and it reacts. We also found out new injuries because of his numb state that was hiding them. His back is badly bruised and his neck is sprained, we are monitoring his injuries and he should be able to get out of here in about a week. We had to put the tube back in his throat because he stopped breathing. We will take it back out when he wakes up."

Danny sighed. "What about his memory loss?"

"He will gain back his memory. I just can't tell you when. It will happen gradually. When he gets out take him to places he has been too. I will put him with a physical therapist for his external injuries and I will let you guys do the rest. He needs to rest now. I will call with any changes."

The Doctor left the room and Callen and Danny thought about what he said and they both looked at each other and had the same thought. Go tell the others about what the doctor said.

Sam, Chin, and Kono were waiting patiently to see if their friends would come back. When they saw them, they didn't expect to see them that soon. Danny told the others what the doctor told them. They all agreed to come back when they all got some sleep and something to eat. Callen and Sam went to a hotel while the others went to their homes.

* * *

_Where am I? Who am I? _Steve wondered. He knew he was in pain and he then realized that he wasn't breathing on his own. He started to freak out, when he felt someone touch him. He opened his eyes and motioned that he wanted the breathing tube out.

Danny noticed that his friend looked ready to freak out when he opened his eyes when he touched him. He was super relieved that his friend woke up. He called the doctor and the doctor went into the room.

"Do you want the breathing tube out?"

Steve nodded his head.

"Alright, I want you to cough when this is taken out. The coughing will help with the breathing. Also I want you to say what this man's name is. Just say the first name that comes to mind."

Steve nodded and agreed. The doctor pulled out the tube and Steve followed what the doctor asked of him and he coughed a few times. He noticed that his throat hurt a lot and tried to speak and realized that his mouth was really dry. He motioned for something to drink. Danny went to get him a bottle of water while the doctor checked him over. When he got back with his friends drink, he noticed that his friend was calm and relaxed. He walked over to the bed and gave him some water.

"Thanks."

"Okay," said the doctor, "I want you to say the first name that comes to mind when you look at this man.

Steve looked at the man and for some strange reason he wanted to say Danno. So that is what he said.

"Danno."

Danny knew he would get back his memory but didn't realize that Steve would say his nickname instead of his real name. The doctor told him to go along with whatever name he said and to just play along until he says something that will help with why he is here.

"How many times have I said not to say that?"

Steve knew he should say something back. He hated the way his voice sounded when he said Danno, though. He kept talking though.

"I think it's catchy."

Danny snorted.

"What, you don't think so?"

"No I don't, would you stop with the aneurism face."

"I can't, my head is killing me. It feels like my head is about to explode. I…can't…breathe."

The doctor quickly put on an oxygen mask on him and told him to try to take deep breathes. After like five minutes of taking deep breaths, the patient passed out because of exhaustion.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"Don't worry, he has to take it slow for a couple of days so he can build up the strength to do things normal again, such as talking, walking and fighting crime."

Danny got out of the room and was met up with Callen.

"So is he going to be okay?" Callen asked, worried.

"Yeah he is going to be fine. He just needs to be able to rest for a couple of hours, then we can start with some questions."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, next chaptershould be up within 2-4 days. I am on a roll with this story. NO FLAMES! Contructive critisism allowed. Please Reiview!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is a new chapter, hope that you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 5 Memories part 2

After about a full day rest, on McGarrett's part, the doctor let them have 5 minutes each with him. The order that were going to do it was that Danny would go first, then Sam, Chin, and last but not least Kono. Callen was there for moral support and he was to keep a lookout for Gracie, and Steve's sister Mary Ann. The doctor explained on how to ask questions, they were only there to ask questions to see if he remembers anything. They were not there to influence anything on him. They all understood and the doctor said that he was going in there first to ask the basic questions and if Steve didn't get too agitated then they could come in one at a time.

Steve was resting and he felt someone by his side, so he opened his eyes and noticed it was his doctor.

"What is it doctor?" asked Steve.

"You have a concussion and that sometimes coincides with memory loss. Your friends are going to ask you questions and it doesn't matter if you don't know the answer to it right away. Your memory will return. If at any point you want to stop, all you have to do is tell them and press this button and I will get them out for you. I will start with some basic questions. Do you understand and agree to these terms?"

Steve nodded and was eager to begin.

"Alright. What is your full name?"

"Um, It's, uh, S. J. M. I know that is not a name but I know my name starts with those letters."

"Okay, that's good. Don't worry; your name will come to you. What year is it?

"Um, the year is, uh, um, it's...uh, 2012."

"Good, what month are we in now?"

"One of the spring or summer months. Sorry, I don't remember what they are."

"No that is fine. Three more questions and then I will let you r friends in one at a time. What state are you currently residing at?"

"Um, I know I am somewhere warm and I know that I am in the US. So I know that I am in the southern US, but it's much hotter."

"That's fine. Can you remember your job?"

"Um yeah, a little bit. I remember protecting people, chasing bad guys, and for some weird reason fighting with someone. The same guy that was in here yesterday."

"Okay, last question. This is a random question and there is no right or wrong answer. Say the first thing that comes to mind. When you try to get something done and it's almost to the deadline what emotion do you feel?"

"Determination and focused, to get it done."

"Alright, that is good. Now do you want me to send in your friends or do you want to wait a bit?"

"Could I wait to do it for about ten minutes and then you can get them in here?"

"Sure, whatever you need." With that the doctor left.

* * *

Steve knew his name but he couldn't recall ever hearing it. He sighed thinking about random stuff and some memories just start popping up. Like the time him and another guy got into an altercation and he put the other guy in an arm lock and when he let go the other guy punched him in the jaw. Another memory surfaced and this time he was with a blonde haired girl on a picnic in a graveyard. He remembers fighting with a guy on a freight boat dock place and he also remembers the pain when that guy shot him. Suddenly his headache grew to sharp pins and he blindly tried to grip the button for the nurse. He finally pushed it an in one minute a nurse came in.

"What hurts?" the nurse asked, concerned.

"My *groan* head, it *whine* feels like it's going to *moan* explode," Steve said, while gripping his head.

"Okay, just try to relax. I will get your pain medication and I will be back in a few minutes. Does anything else hurt?"

"No, just my head."

"Okay, I will be right back in a few minutes."

Steve nodded. He heard the nurse leave and he suddenly had a burst of pain. Along with the pain came a memory.

_Both he and another cop, who was wearing a tie, went to this dealer's place. They both went in and the cop that went with him started to talk to him. He was looking around the shop and his partner was still trying to get the guy to open the door. After about three minutes of getting nothing he stepped up to the door. "You've got five seconds to open that door" He starts counting and after he gets to five he says, "Are you going to open the door?" The guy says not a chance. He turns to the guy and says, "I'll be back." They both joke around for a bit. After they are done he knows that he grabs something out of the car and he puts it on the door let it go and both of them hightail it out of there. A few seconds later they hear a boom go off and the guy that was with him starts to yell at him. "Come on! What is the matter with you? You need help! I'll pay for it!" Then he just looks at him and walks in the store._

The nurse came back with the medicine and noticed that Steve was resting and it looked like he was having a memory. She didn't want to disturb him, so she went slowly towards him and gave him the pain medication. As she was heading out she thought she heard something. She turned around and noticed that Steve was looking at her.

"Thank you."

She nodded and left. She kinda felt bad for him. He lost his memory, so he doesn't remember anything that happened to him or who he is, who his family is, or who his friends are. She hoped that he would at least remember most of his memories and get well enough and be able to get on with his life.

* * *

After the doctor left, he went to Steve's friends. When they all saw him coming they met him halfway.

"He wants ten minutes alone to gather his thoughts, and then you will be allowed to go in."

"Thanks doc," said Danny. With that being said the doctor left. Danny, Chin, Kono, Sam and Callen all looked at each other and sighed. They were all relived that Steve would allow them all to be in there, at least on at a time. Suddenly they all heard some pitter patter of little feet and they all turned around to see who it was.

"Monkey!" Danny said, "How's my little princess doing?"

"I am doing great Danno. How is Uncle Steve doing? Is he okay?"  
Just then they heard a cell phone ring and Kono realized that it was hers. She excused herself and took the call.

"Steve is doing okay, but he lost his memory and he doesn't remember anything. Don't worry monkey, we are helping him remember and maybe you can help us."

"How?"

"Well did you bring the pictures that I told you to take and draw?"

Grace nodded.

"Good. That will help us totally."

Kono came back looking happy.

"What's with the happy face," asked Chin.

"Well, that was Steve's sister Mary Ann; she wants to see her brother. I told her that he might not recognize her but she said that she wanted to be there for him."

"That's great, Kono," said Chin, who was relieved that Mary Ann was coming for her brother.

The doctor came back and went to the group.

"He will see you now, remember one at a time." He points to Danny and he follows the doctor. They reach his friends' door and Danny takes a deep breath and opens the door...

**A/N: I need your guys help! Write in a review on what questions you want me to ask Steve. Remeber he has amnesia, so he doesn't remember anything. I will credit your name of course. Please I need help with this. I've got Danny's questions but I need help with Chin's, Kono's and Sam's. Thank you so much for reading and i really appriciate all the reviews! Please review, no flames, but constuctive critisism allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the Story alerts and favorites. I reall appreciate it. Hope that you enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Questions part 1

Steve heard the door open and in walked the man from his memory. He tried to remember his name but couldn't. He felt inadequate, because he knew he knew this person. The guy walked in and sat down next to him. Steve looked straight at him.

"What's wrong?" the guy asked, a little nervous.

"Nothing, it's just that, I know you but I can't remember who you are and it's frustrating."

"It's okay, you'll remember eventually, the doctor said that you couldn't remember your own name but you remembered your initials. I think that is great."

"Yeah, but it would be even better if I could remember anything about everything about me."

Danny sighed; he knew this was going to be hard on Steve. He also knew that whenever he did remember, he hoped that he would come to terms with whatever he remembered. He took the list of questions out of his pocket and looked up at his friend. He felt so bad for his friend that he wanted to take out all of the pain and replace it with happiness.

"What's that you got there?" asked Steve.

"Questions the doctor told us to write down so we could ask you."

Steve nodded, and Danny began to ask Steve the questions.

"Alright, you know that you got to answer the questions to the best of your ability. It doesn't matter that you don't know the answer right away, it might come to you after a while." Steve nodded. "Okay, first question: The very first time we met, where were we?"

Steve thought and thought. He remembered having a memory about it. He hoped that it was real. "Um, I think we were in a house and we both had guns pointed at each other."

"Good, you actually are right. Now along those same lines, can you remember what we were fighting about?"

Steve tried to recall the memory but couldn't. He shook his head.

"Okay, um, that's alright. Did we like each other at all when we got to know each other?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't think that we did."

"Okay, that is actually correct. Does the name Victor Hesse mean anything to you?"

Something stirred inside on hearing that name but he had no idea why. "Yes, it does but I don't know why. I mean, I know it's important but I just can't remember why his name sounds familiar."

"That's good, that means that you are recovering and you want to know more about yourself. Don't worry, you will remember everything. Alright next question: We were pursuing a suspect and I shot him to save you, what did we both do to each other after that happened?"

"Um, I don't recall that ever happening."

Danny just sat there looking shocked. He sighed and just let that one go. He knew that Steve would remember in time. He just had to realize that he couldn't get mad at him. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"This is going to require you to answer a long answer. I just want you to try to remember anything you can. Anything at all, and I mean anything. Can you recall anything from your memory?"

"Um okay, well I remember an Asian guy with something strapped to his neck, An Asian girl was beat up, and then helped us out, um, I remember a blond haired girl and we both were having a picnic in a graveyard. I also remember you, I think, couldn't breathe for some reason and we tried to make you comfortable, I remember falling form a cliff and breaking my arm, um, I also remember falling off a roof and landing on a ledge just below it, that hurt, by the way. Oh and I also remember getting punched by someone, but that doesn't feel real to me for some strange reason."

"Okay, all those things you said actually happened. Including getting punched in the face. Hang on; what's the last thing you remember before I came in here?"

"Um, I remember being cold and alone in a jungle of some sort and suddenly I am in this bed talking to the doctor answering his questions. He said that I had multiple injuries and some form of amnesia."

"Okay. Um, do you remember having a conversation with Callen?"

"Um, sort of, I mean, I don't remember the conversation, but I do remember the person."

Danny nodded and sighed. He wanted Steve to remember everything. He realized that he may not remember who his daughter is.

"Do you remember a little girl with long brown hair, and her hair is always in braids?"

"Vaguely."

"Do you recall a name to go with that girl?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Okay, I know I am not supposed to give you names-"

"Gracie and Danno," muttered Steve.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"Um, I don't know if this is your name or the little girl's name but two names just jumped at me. Gracie and Danno, are those names real?"

Danny looked shocked and a bit relieved. "Yes, that is her name and Danno is a nickname that you like to call me."

"Why?"

"Well that was the next question. What is the story behind the nickname, Danno?"

"I have no idea. Wait, is she your daughter?"

"Yes she is. I care for her a lot. She calls you an Uncle. Can you remember your name now?"

"No, can you please tell me?" Steve looked pleadingly at Danny.

Danny sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you your first name though; you got to remember your last name by yourself."

"Steve? That's my first name?"

"Yeah, it is. Okay, I only have a few more minutes to ask questions. I have two more. Now these two will be hard to comprehend but what I am saying is and actually happened, alright?"

Steve nodded.

Danny took a deep breath and asked one of the toughest questions he ever had to ask. "When we saw our friend strapped to a neck bomb, what did we have to do to save our friend?"

Steve remembered the Asian guy strapped to the neck bomb and in his mind's eye he could see the guys' lips moving. Then another memory popped up and he saw money being burned. "Um, I remember him being strapped to a neck bomb but I don't remember what he said. The next thing I remember is money being burned. Why would I have that money if I was supposed to be saving my friend?"

"Well, our team all had a hand in the money angle. You see, someone kidnapped Chin and they demanded ten million dollars to help save him. We got the money and the guy that was the ransom caller, told you to go somewhere to deliver the money. That is all I know. The others will explain better."

"Okay," Steve said, nodded.

"The next hardest question is this. Um, a couple of months after the money problem, and a bomb went off near headquarters, what happened to our team?"

Steve just stared at Danny for a moment. He tried to recall that memory. His head had other ideas though. Just when he thought he knew the answer his head chose that moment to do a full blown headache.

"Steve, are you okay? Do you need the doctor? Talk to me Steve."

Steve was holding his head in pain. _He was in his father's house and then he was in his father's garage looking in that toolbox. Another cop comes toward him and they are both yelling at each other to put their weapons down. They both show their badges to each other._ "Steve, can you hear me? It's Doctor Charter. Calm down and relax. Get your breathing down to normal and we won't have to sedate you." Steve is calming down after a few minutes. "Good now can you tell me what you experienced."

"Um, I think I saw myself holding gun towards you Danny. We were both saying to put our guns down, but we wouldn't do it. So I think we both agreed to show our badges so the other person knew who we were. Um, that's it I think, or at least that I remember."

The doctor looks at Danny to confirm that it was a real memory. Danny nodded. "Okay, your friend has run out of time, do you still want him here, or do you want to rest so the next person to come?"

"Um, well I want to talk to Gracie, Danno's daughter, for a little bit if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I will go get her and Danno will stay with you."

"Great thanks."

Danny looked at his friend and saw that he was trying to remember everything. "Steve you are going to be fine. Don't force yourself to remember or you will never remember. Hey I got one more question for you. When we were working on a case, we were in a bar. This guy slipped something in this girls drink and we had him drink it. What did you do to wake him up?"

"Um, I don't know that yet."

"Okay, that's fine. Alright, Gracie is at the door and she is dying to see you."

"Let her in then."

Danny went to the door and let Gracie in to see her Uncle Steve. Gracie came barreling in and stopped just short of Steve's bed.

"Hi, Uncle Steve, I brought pictures and I drew some too. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure kiddo, I would love to see them." Gracie got the pictures out of her backpack and showed Steve the pictures she drew and the pictures she took with a camera. Steve was really happy about spending time with Grace. After a while though, Steve started to nod off. Gracie went to her dad and they left the room so Steve could sleep in peace.

Chin Ho Kelly was nervous about asking his questions but he knew he had to ask them if only to help Steve. The doctor came out and told them that the next person could go in, in about five hours. Now all they had to do was wait.

**A/N: Please review! Oh and i want ot thank doglover500 for her questions. they really helped alot. I need help for the questions Chin Ho Kelly would ask Steve. I will totally give you credit. Next up is Chin!**

**Thanks for reading! No flames, but contructive critisism allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. Chin Ho Kelly was a hard character to ask questions for. I just want to give thanks to the peopl that reviewed and helped me with the questions. Oh and I am also grateful for all the alerts I am getting for this story. They mean alot to me. **

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7 Questions Part 2

Chin Ho Kelly was nervous to go in there alone with his boss and friend. Kono and Danny sensed it from him.

"You are going to be fine," Danny said, "Just relax and pretend you are having a conversation with him.

"Alright, I guess I'm just nervous. I'm not used to him being like this."

Chin heads to the door and takes a deep breath and goes in. He sees Steve sleeping and just decides to wait in his room so that he is there when Steve wakes up.

Chin looks at his questions and realized that he doesn't have that much. He tries to think about thing that he could talk to Steve about and suddenly he thought of the perfect thing. Hawaiian words and phrases. He wrote some of them down and was now prepared to talk to Steve. Steve was still sleeping peacefully, so Chin thought he could turn the TV on low.

Steve heard something when he was waking up. He knew that someone was in the room with him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw that an Asian was sitting down where Danno was sitting.

"Who are you?" asked Steve.

"Um, I'm Chin Ho Kelly. I am also one of your friends.

Steve nodded. "Okay, well when Danny was here, he asked me questions and I answered them, are you going to do the same thing?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. I am also going to teach you some words in Hawaiian. You know all of them I'm sure but if not then I will re-teach you some of the phrases."

"Okay."

Chin went to the chair that was right beside Steve's bed and began to ask questions.

"This is from our second major case that we were on and it was pretty important. This guy got kidnapped and we were trying to interrogate this suspect. His name was Sergei Ivonavich and we got him on the international data base. What did I say to you and Danny, when you guys were fighting about how to question him while having Sergei hanging off a roof?"

Steve kind of remembered that but it was pretty hazy in his mind. He remembered being on that roof but he didn't remember what Chin said. Suddenly that answer came to him.

"Didn't you say something like 'Ladies you can stop now, I got a match off a fingerprint data base.' I got a question for you. Why would you say something like that?"

"Well it's because you and Danny fight like an old married couple. Sometimes it's funny and it helps relieve the tension on some cases that we work on. You guys do it all the time and it just helps us get our jobs done."

Steve nodded and thought about what Chin said. What he said made sense. The doctor told him that for him to regain his memory he had to trust his instincts about what people said and their actions. He realized that he must have spaced out because chin was looking at Steve with some concern.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said. I was just lost in thought."

"It's okay, don't worry, sometimes our minds have a funny way of healing and this time is no exception. Alright, next question. When you were done talking to the Governor and she walked off, what did I say to you when she left?

"I think you said something about listening to her. Oh and we talked about football and other things that are just a bit fuzzy right now."

"Don't worry about that. You will remember eventually. A couple more questions and then I will re-teach some Hawaiian words and phrases." Steve nodded and Chin continued, "When I got knocked out and was strapped to a bomb that was around my neck, what did I say that could help us all out?"

Steve remembered him being there. He could see Chin's mouth moving but can't really hear what he's saying. Suddenly his head hurts; Chin tries to help and calls for the doctor. The doctor comes in and sees Steve in pain.

"Steve, this is Dr. Harold Charter and I need you to breathe through the pain and calm down for me. Breathe in and out…in and out…in and out."

Steve heard the doctor come in and started to follow what the doctor was saying. After a while his pain in his head starts to go down to a bearable level.

"I'm sorry, my head just started to hurt unexpectedly," Steve said, "I don't want Chin to leave. I want him to stay." The doctor then left to give Steve and Chin some time alone. "The question you asked me, the one where you were strapped to a bomb, was that real?"

Chin sighed, "Yes that one was real. It was a bit scary but we all pulled through as a team. Can you answer the question or not?"

Steve looked at him and could not remember anything that was said on that day.

"Sorry, I just can't remember anything that people said that day."

"That's okay, you don't need to remember everything today, and it takes time to remember the things that you were doing from the past. Alright, this question, I know will take you some time to remember but here goes nothing. What was your number in football that was on the jersey you had on and what was the significance to that number?"

Steve tried to think, he knew he knew the answer, but a cloud was interfering with the memory. He knew it was important but he can't remember why. "I can't seem to remember the reason or the number but I do remember playing football. Didn't we go to the same High school together?"

"Uh, yeah we did. You actually beat all my records when you came to play football. You were really good. Okay next question. How do I know your family on a personal level?"

"Um," mumbled Steve, who was trying to think. In between talking to Danny and Chin coming to stay he had some memories pop up and this was one of them. He finally remembered and told Chin what he remembered. "You were my Father's protégé and you followed him so you could be a better officer. He helped you become a cop and you feel like you owe him and you became a cop with the HPD." Steve suddenly remembered that Chin arrested him and Steve looked shocked and looked toward Chin. "You arrested me and put me in the police car, but you had a look of remorse on your face. Why?"

"Could you excuse me for one minute, I need to talk to our friends." When Steve nodded, Chin got up and went to see his friends. He found them sitting on the floor playing a game with Grace. Chin smiled at the scene and just wanted to join in but remembered that he wanted to talk to his team. He got Kono's attention and she got Danny's attention and they both got up to see what Chin wanted.

"Alright, I asked Steve about how I knew his family and he got the answer right but then he said that I arrested him like he knew about what happened to him. He also noticed that I had a look of remorse on my face. Should I tell him everything or just let him remember on his own?"

Danny sighed, "Well you can't tell him the whole story and if you don't then I know he will demand it." Kono agreed, adding, "Tell him that we can't talk about it now but we all will at some point.

"Alright, I'll do that," Chin said and walked off to Steve's room.

Chin got to Steve's room and went in. He saw that Steve was staring into space probably remembering something.

_Steve and Chin were in a jungle trying to help get the people to safety. They landed the helicopter and got out. Steve went first and Chin followed him. They were looking for an escaped prisoner and the family he took as hostages. Steve notices that the birds were going a different way than they were going. So he said to change directions and they started the direction opposite of the birds. They hiked until they came to a stream and Steve went to take a drink and Chin stopped him. It was volcanic water. They knew that they would get to them in time. Chin and Steve got close and the bad guy began shooting at them. Steve and Chin shot back and were able to save the family from further harm._

Steve got out of the daze and noticed that Chin was back. He looked at him and noticed that he wanted to say something.

Chin sighed. "Okay, the last question I asked was how I knew your family and then you asked me a question that you need all of us to explain to you not just me. That's why I am not answering that question for now. Alright, ready to learn some Hawaiian words and/or phrases?"

Steve knew that Chin was telling the truth on what he was saying. So he just agreed on the spot knowing that they would talk about it sooner or later. He nodded saying he was ready to be taught some Hawaiian phrases and/or words.

"I wrote down the months of the year in Hawaiian and in English. I want you to try to match them up. Don't worry you know all of these, but it may take a while. There is no rush."

Steve nodded and took the pad of paper from chin to try to figure out the puzzle.

After Chin left, Kono heard her cellphone ring. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was Mary.

"Hey Mary," Kono answered.

"Hey, so how is my big brother doing and can I see him?"

"Steve is doing well but there is something that you should know about your brother."

"What's wrong?"

"Well he has amnesia; he can't remember anything about his past at all."

Silence.

"Mary?"

Silence.

"Mary!"

Silence.

"MARY? Are you there? Answer me, please?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just shocked that my own brother probably doesn't know who I am. I am coming down to see him and I don't want you to stop me. He is my family and I-" Kono interrupted, "I wouldn't stop you at all, he is your family and I want you to see him. We need to see if he would recognize you."

"Oh, okay, I will be in Hawaii tomorrow."

"Good. Come to the headquarters when you get here, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye."

Kono hung up and looked at Danny. Danny went over to Kono and gave her a hug because he knew that was a tough thing to do because Steve was part of their O'hana.

"Thanks, Danny, I needed that hug." She sighed. "I told Mary to come to the five-0 headquarters when she got here, is that okay?"

"Yes Kono, that is okay."

Danny could see that Kono was about to lose it and he was going to suggest to her to take a break when, suddenly they hear a commotion coming from Steve's room. Danny, Sam, and Callen all went to Steve's room. They saw Steve hyperventilating and sweating. Chin was trying to calm him down without much luck. The doctor came in with an oxygen mask and asked his friends to wait outside. The doctor also said that he would talk to them once he got Steve stabilized.

Danny, Chin, Sam, and Callen waited outside to hear what the doctor had to say when he got done examining Steve. The doctor finally came out and looked right at Chin.

"Right before we sedated him he said something about Christmas and ransom. Do you know anything about that?"

Chin gulped. "Um, yeah, I do and I won't tell you the whole story, but that happened about a year and a half ago."

"Well something you said triggered this reaction. Something you said or did. What did you do?"

"All I said was 'Mele Kalikimaka'. That was when I noticed that his demeanor changed. Do you think that by saying that, is the reason that made Steve reacting the way he did?"

"That would be my guess. Obviously that memory is connected to a whole lot of memories and they came all at once and that is the reason for that certain reaction."

The four of them thanked the doctor and walked back to the waiting room to where Kono was with Grace, who was drawing a picture for her Uncle Steve. Danny, Chin, and Kono went to the corner to talk privately.

"Okay, we are going to have to tell Steve about the whole kidnapping/bomb thing," said Danny.

"I agree, but how are we going to tell him when he was in on it?" asked Kono.

"I don't know, but maybe we can show him," said Chin. Danny and Kono look at him with an identical confused faces. "What I mean is after he gets released we can show him the places he has been and see if he has a reaction or memory to the location we bring him to."

Danny looked thoughtful. "You know that might actually work."

The doctor came back and looked at the group who was talking by themselves in a corner.

"The next person can go in there, but be warned if he goes in that state again I will not allow any more visitors unless they are immediate family."

Danny sighed. "Look doc, he has no immediate family except his sister and us. Everyone else is dead. So we would like to see him if he wants to see us because we are his dysfunctional type family."

The doctor nodded and left. Kono knew it was her turn to go next but she was nervous. Both Danny and Chin gave her a hug to comfort her and support her. Kono was grateful and started down to Steve's room and opened the door...

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I need help on Konos questions, so if you can help me that would be great. I want to thank doglover500 amd waikiki23 for helping with Chin's and Kono's questions, they helpme out alot. Oh and another thing I havve this story all outlined out and I should be done with it before August starts. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you want to see in this story. Absolutely no FLAMES! Constructive critisism allowed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am sorry about taking so long to update. I was just busy with RL. Any way I hope that you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 8 Questions part 3

Kono saw Steve and he was staring out the window of his room. It looked like he was in pain and trying to remember something about his past.

"Um, hey, Steve," Kono said, a bit timidly.

Steve turned toward her voice and his eyes got really wide.

"You're that girl that was beat up and Chin, Danny and I helped you out with that kid and his dad."

"Um, yeah that was me. You guys saved me and I am really grateful that you came back for me. So I have some questions for you and you can answer them to the best of your ability, okay?"

Steve nodded.

"Okay, um, what was I doing before I met you on that beach where I met you and Danny for the first time?"

Steve thought for a little bit and a memory popped up in his head. It was her surfing and then punching a guy for stealing her wave.

"Um I think you were surfing and I got to say that you are very talented and that I am impressed with your ability. I think you also decked a guy for stealing your wave."

"Wow you are good. That is exactly what happened. I am impressed." Steve smiled at the compliment. "Alright next question, what is my position on the Five-0 team?"

Steve sat there trying to think of the answer. He knew all of them were different ranks, but he couldn't even remember his own rank at the moment. "I don't really know what your rank is, I'm sorry.

"Don't worry about it. You'll remember eventually, trust me. This isn't one of my questions, but I was wondering if you remember anything about your family?" Kono was nervous about asking this question because of all the pain it caused him. She saw Steve trying to remember anything about his family. She just sat there until he answered.

* * *

"Is Uncle Steve okay, Danno?" Grace asked, to her dad.

"He will be, don't you worry about that."

"Do you think that I could see him again and give him this card?"

"Yes after Kono is done talking to him and I think that he would love your card. I love it. I am positive that he would love it too."

Graces' eyes lit up when she heard that from her Danno.

He was happy that he is at least making his daughter happy. He is still worried about how his friend is doing. He sees the doctor coming towards the group and goes to meet him halfway.

"What's going on Doctor?"

"Steve is doing fine. I want him to be with someone at all times though, when he is released."

"Don't worry he will stay with me at his house and I will try to keep him comfortable."

"Ok, that is good. Try to keep him calm if he is experiencing memories that are troubling him. He will remember everything eventually."

"Alright. When is he going to be released?"

"The day after tomorrow or in three days depending on how well he is healing. The injuries he came in with are healing nicely; the only thing I am worried about is his headaches. He will get them and they will be painful. I will give the medication to you because you seem like he is a brother to you, am I right?"  
Danny nodded. "Yeah, he is like a brother to me. For the headaches, is there anything that I should be warned about?"

The Doctor checked his charts and looked up at Danny. "Well, if he gets too many too fast just get him somewhere dark and cool. That should be good for him. Here are some pills he can take if they get to be too much for him." The Doctor gave him some pills and Danny put them in his pocket.

"Thank you very much. I will take good care of him I promise."

"That's good, I just got to warn you about something though and Steve might have a personality change, which means he might not act like your friend like he was in the past but he will get his memory back and he will get back to normal.

* * *

Steve sat there trying to remember if he had a family. He closed his eyes for a few minutes so he could think. He remembered a girl with blonde hair coming to see him on a beach. He and Danny were surfing or at least trying to surf. But what he couldn't remember was if he had any parents. He opened his eyes and saw that Kono was looking at him.

"Um I remember a blonde haired girl coming toward me and Danny. She was dressed in a uniform. Danny and I were trying to surf, and she came toward us."

Kono nodded. She knew that Steve would take everything hard if he heard what happened to his parents. "Okay, that's great. A couple of more questions and then I will teach you some more words in the Hawaiian language."

Steve nodded.

"What happened the day of your sister coming to greet us?"

Steve thought back to that day and came up with another memory.

"Um, Danny and I were outside a silver looking car and Danny opened the trunk and I saw a grenade looking cake in there. I put my finger in the cake and said "Mmmmmmmm, Buttercream frosting." But it was really hot that day and the cake looked all melty. I also remember that you gave me a cake and I tasted it and it was really good but had a weird taste to it and then you showed me the salt shaker and I laughed but kept eating the cake."

"Wow that was pretty accurate. When we had that case where people stole money in a van and I led our team to the spot, who went in with you to get the money bags? This requires a one word answer."

Steve thought about the question and nothing was coming up in his memory.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Okay, now I am going to teach you some Hawaiian phrases."

"Chin taught me some already and I know what Haole means. It means outsider, not a native to Hawaii. Mahalo means thank you. Mauna means mountain. Kahuna means Hawaiian priest. That's all I know so far."

"That's good. It means that you learn pretty fast. You will get your memory back in no time."

After Kono was done talking to Steve, she left him to rest and went back to her team and noticed that it was getting really late and wanted to tell everyone to go home, but when she got to where her team was she stopped dead in her tracks and reached in her purse that was on a chair and snapped a few photos of her team and Sam and Callen. She looked at them and smiled. Danny was leaning against Chin with Gracie in the middle and Callen and Sam on either side of Danny and Chin. She saved the picture and tried to wake them up.

"Danny, wake up…Danny" Kono said and then she nudged her cousin and he woke up with a grunt and opened his eyes.

"Kono, what are you doing here?"

"I'm done talking with Steve and I think you guys should all get home and get a good night's rest. I can't seem to get Danny up."

Chin blinked and finally realized where he was and gently shook Grace. She woke up, but barely.

"I want my Danno!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Shhh, Gracie, he is right beside you and I am trying to get him up so he can take you home."

Gracie looked to the side and found out that he had fallen asleep and she knew a perfect way to get him up. She wet her finger and said "Wet Willy, here I come!" she said as she put her finger in his ear. Danny jolted awake and shot up from his sleep looking like he was lost. When he spotted his daughter he laughed, knowing she did the wet willy thing with her finger. Danny also looked around and saw that Kono was back and hugged her.

"Thanks for that. Now can you help me get Sam and Callen up so we can go home and get into bed?"

Danny and Chin nodded. They got Sam up first and then proceeded to get Callen up. It took a few minutes but they finally got him up and then they all went to their homes and hotels to get a good night's rest before the next day.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Tell me what you did or did not like. I would greatly appreciate it. Please Review! NO FLAMES! Constructive critcism allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is a new chapter! Hope that you like it.**

Chapter 9 working on the case.

Danny woke up from his sleep and realized that he slept in his Steve's bed. He got up and got ready to start the day. He hears someone else snoring and finally realizes that he wasn't the only one to sleep at his friends' house. He goes downstairs to try to make breakfast for everybody. He starts the coffee and starts making scrambled eggs and toast for everybody. Within a few minutes Danny sees that Chin is also awake along with Sam.

"Hey, how did you guys sleep last night?"

Chin yawns before answering, "Pretty good considering we were all tired."

Sam just gave Danny a thumbs up.

Danny nodded.

Danny got the breakfast on the table and everyone but Callen, Kono and Grace sat down to eat.

"Alright, since Steve is still in the hospital I guess I'm in command. Sam I want you to stay with Steve today while the rest of us will try to figure out what happened to Steve."

Kono walked in just as Danny was done talking and a few minutes later Grace and Callen were coming into the kitchen as well.

Sam was thinking about something and he voiced what he thought, "Danny when did you realize that Steve went missing?"

Danny sighed. "It was over a week ago that we all noticed he went missing, you know, from the time we found him. We weren't really doing anything, just paperwork. He didn't come in one day and we didn't notice until about noon, I guess."

"Okay, so you want me to keep McGarrett some company while the rest of you guys figure out who did this to Steve right?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind that would you?" Danny asked.

Sam answered with a smile, "Not a problem."

"If he gets agitated and wants one of us though, you have to call us."

Sam nodded.

After everybody got done eating, they all got ready to start their day. The Five-0 team minus Steve and plus Callen went to the office. They dropped Grace off at school and then went to the office.

Mary was worried for her brother; he was her rock when mom and dad died. She knew he would be okay but that didn't stop her from worrying though. She went on the plane to go see her brother and wanted to get there so she could see for herself that he was okay. After a couple of hours the plane landed and she took a cab to the Five-0 Headquarters. She called Kono to tell her that she was on her way.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kono, it's Mary."

"Oh, hey Mary, how are you?"

"I'm good. How's Steve doing?"

"Um, he's hanging in there; he doesn't really remember much but the doctors are hopeful that he will regain his memory."

"That's at least some good news. When can I see him?"

"Well we have someone already seeing him, but when he's done you can see him. How about you come to the Five-0 headquarters and you can relax and get your bearings straight and then you can see him."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea, I'll be there in 40 minutes."

Mary got off the phone with Kono and hailed a cab. A taxi came up and the driver helped Mary with her luggage and both of them set off.

"Could you please take me to the Five-0 headquarters, please?" she asked the cabbie driver.

The cabbie driver nodded and they were on their way. Mary kept thinking about her brother. She was worried about him and she didn't want him to forget her at all. She sighed knowing full well that when she would walk in that room; her brother might not recognize her. She kept thinking about what she could say to her brother and nothing came into her mind. She sighed knowing she needed to think about what she wanted to say to him.

Kono sighed after hanging up the phone from talking to Mary. She walked in the office to find that Chin and Danny were trying to gather information on where Steve was. She stopped at the doorway. When they found Steve, Kono was so happy and she wanted to leap for joy. They hadn't seen him for one week.

_Flashback_

_"Guys, have you seen where Steve went?" asked Kono._

_ "No," replied Danny, "but he did tell me that he was going camping in the mountains and then coming back to the house. That was the last time I heard from him."_

_ "Yeah, me too," said Chin, who was confused. "That's weird; maybe we should go by his house and just see if he is okay."_

_ They all looked at each other and said with their faces that they weren't going to stop with their facial expressions and then they all got into their vehicles and rode out to McGarrett's house. They all got to Steve's house within fifteen minutes. Nothing looked out of place until they went inside. Danny was the first one inside and then it was Chin, then Kono. They all gasped at the sight before them. Everything was a mess in their friends' house. Danny headed upstairs and came down a minute later._

_ "Okay, his room isn't a mess, so we can assume that he wasn't taken there. What happened down here, though?"_

_ Chin started to look to see if he could find something missing. He sighed. "Okay, nothing seems to be missing, so I'm guessing that Steve was the target. But why and who would want McGarrett?"_

_ Kono and Danny shrugged._

End of Flashback

"I just talked to Mary, she is coming here."

"Alright, thanks Kono," Danny said. He turned back to the table.

"So we all know that he went missing about a week and a half ago. But what we don't know is where he has been during that time period. We haven't any luck finding him by satellite nor by phone records or even by GPS. We have to jog his memory by taking him to crime scenes and other places he's been to."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said Kono, "one problem though, who is going to stay with him while he is recovering?"

"That would be me," answered Danny.

Chin and Kono nodded their agreement. Suddenly Danny's phone rang and made them all jump. He answered it within two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Sam."

"Oh, hey Sam, is everything okay with Steve?"

"He's okay at the moment, but he just had a major headache with a full blown memory. He passed out afterwards and when he came to, he was getting agitated and wanted someone named Mary. Who is Mary?"

"Mary is his sister. She is coming and I will send her to you."

"Alright, thanks, oh and he mentioned something else, he mentioned someone else. Do you know a Jenna Kaye?"

Silence. "Um, yeah, I do and so does everybody else on the 5-0 task force. Don't say anything else about that. That is kind of a touchy subject that turned wrong. If he asks then tell him that his other friends will tell him about that particular story."

"Alright," Sam replied, "oh, how is Callen doing with you guys?

"He is doing okay here; he is just bored out of his mind."

"Yeah that sounds about right. He liked Kamekona the last time he was in Hawaii, why don't you send him there for a while."

Danny smiled. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." After that they both hung up.

"Chin, when Mary gets here, why don't you take Callen with you and drop them both off. Callen at Kamekona and Mary at the hospital and then come back here."

"Okay," agreed Chin.

Mary saw the building in the distance and went back to the first time she ever laid eyes on the 5-0 headquarters.

_Flashback_

_ The cop that brought her here was not letting her do anything and she was getting bored. She finally saw her brother and a blond haired guy talking. The blond haired guy motioned to her and her brother looked at her and had that look that he forgot she was there. He came in and got another shirt on and introduced her to his partner._

_ "Mary this is Danny. Danny this is my sister Mary."_

_ "Hey, nice to meet you."_

_ "Why are you wearing a tie?"_

_ "Why does everybody make fun of the tie?"_

_ "We're in Hawaii," The siblings said together. They both looked at each other and smiled._

_End of flashback_

The driver parked in front of the building and Mary paid the cabbie. She got her luggage from the trunk and started up the stairs. She met Chin on the way up and she saw another person with him.

"Hey Chin, who is with you?"

"Oh this is G Callen, a friend of a friend of Steve's."

"Okay," turning to Callen she said "nice to meet you."

Callen smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm going to take you to see your brother, but first I want to take Callen to Kamekona."

She nodded and followed them to Chin's car. Callen went into the front while Mary went into the back and they went on their way. About ten minutes later they got to the shrimp truck and dropped off Callen. Mary got up front and they both were on their way to the hospital to see Steve. They reached the hospital about fifteen minutes later. Chin parked the car and they both went in and found Steve's room and Mary went in. A couple of minutes later Sam came out and went toward Chin.

"So that's Steve's little sister?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Chin replied.

"Cool."

"Hey, Steve," said Mary.

Steve looked at the girl and tried to remember what this girl's name was. He remembered that she was kidnapped and a little bit hurt but his team and he found her. He also remembers bickering at her in a car and at an office.

"Hey ...I'm sorry I recognize you but your name escapes me."

Mary sighed. She was afraid this would happen. "My name is Mary. I'm your little sister."

Steve nods and tries hard to remember her name so he wouldn't forget it.

"So do you remember anything about what happened from the past?"

"Bits and pieces. But, not enough for my whole memory to return. Sorry."

"That's okay," Mary said, "what do you remember?"

"Just a handful of memories. I remember meeting the whole team but I don't remember how or why. I remember something about a bomb being around Chin. I also remember other things, but they are so jumbled right now, that I can't seem to think straight. I know that my 'friends' are going to tell me but I feel like they will sugarcoat it and not tell me the whole truth. I know they won't do that but it feels like they would. Another thing I remember is a girl named Jenna, Sam won't tell me about her. I have a feeling that he doesn't know anything about her. I guess I am just confused about everything."

"Wow Steve, that's the first time I ever heard you talk that much in one sitting. I mean, it's usually Danny that rambles and rants, but it's nice to know that you can do it to."

Steve and Mary talk some more but they don't make any breakthroughs. The nurse comes in about ten minutes later telling them that visiting hours are almost over. They finish up and Mary leaves and Steve's doctor comes in.

"Alright, Steve, you are healing nicely and I want to release you in the care of Danny Williams. You will be staying with him at your house until your memory returns. Your injuries are almost healed and I want you to take pain medication when it gets to be too much for you. I also want to see you again in one week to see what you remember and to see how you are doing with your injuries."

Steve nodded and was relieved that he was going home finally. The doctor checked him over and gave him some sedatives so he could sleep through the night and not wake up like he has been doing. He was excited about going home and he couldn't wait but he was a bit nervous about going to. He hasn't set foot out of the hospital since he can't remember when. So yeah he was a little bit nervous. The medication started to kick in and he started to feel sleepy and within a few minutes he was asleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I am working on Chapter 10 right when I post this, so you will either see it on Sunday-Tuesday. The next chapter will be entirely from Steve's view from the time he wakes up to the time he leaves with Danny to go home. There is going to be some actionin the next few chapters so hold on to your hats and get ready for the ride! Oh and I just want to say thank you to all the rieviewers that reviewed, I really appreciate it and I also welcome it. Please review! Constructive critisism allowed but NO Flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it. It's longer than the other chapters. The chapter starts out in Steve's POV and then goes to nobody's point of view. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10 the beginning to present.

Steve's POV

Steve went camping by himself and he told Danny where he was going. He was at the Ko'olau Mountains where he and Danny went, they had to cut the trip short because he broke his arm and they found a dead body in the process. He stopped when he got to point where Danny and he stopped when they both found the body. He knew that he missed his parents and he also knew that he wasn't going to stop before he had found out who Shelburne was. He remembers going away to Japan to get Wo Fat but suddenly escaped and now he had to find him again. He hiked for a few hours and then headed back to his house.

He made it to his house without any trouble. He went in and took a shower. It felt good to get all the sweat and dirt off of him. He turned off the shower and thought he heard something inside his own house. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his gun from behind his pillow and went quietly downstairs, noticing that everything is a mess inside his house. He hears something behind him but before he turns around he feels something hit him in the back of the neck and head and he falls to the ground and he remembers nothing more.

* * *

After he says that he remembers the two people at his bedside.

He doesn't even remember his own name let alone those two people. But he feels like he should. The two people looked devastated that he doesn't even remember them. He even tries to remember their names but every time he thinks he is even close he gets a huge migraine of a headache. The nurse told him before she left to press the button for the pain medication.

The doctor came into the room and sat down in the chair beside the bed he was lying in.

"Okay I need to know if you even remember anything."

He thinks and realizes that he does remember some things but they are just faces. He nods yes to the doctor.

"Okay, will you tell me some of them? I won't force you to tell me."

For some reason he doesn't want to tell him. But he doesn't know why. So he shakes his head no. The doctor got up and left. He felt relived after the doctor left, but he didn't know why. He felt trapped when he was alone with him. He thought that he was just tired and looks for the button and finds it and he presses it and starts to feel better and is more relaxed. He starts to drift off to sleep.

The next thing he remembers is pain and it's all over. He tries to wake up but it hurts to even try. He hears voices and they seem familiar to him but he doesn't know why. He tries to open his eyes but can't because it feels like his eyelids are made of lead. He wakes up and notices that the breathing tube is back in and he wants it out. The Asian guy got the doctor and the doctor got it out. He put in a nasal cannula on his nose and after a few minutes he could breathe better. He wants to remember but somehow it feels like there is a big and thick curtain for his memory and he just can't remember anything. He writes something and then suddenly it feels like the world is getting tipsy and his stomach wants to rebel. The doctor and nurse give him some pain medication and some sedatives for him to relax and he is now asleep because he is exhausted and just gives into it.

He realizes that he is more comfortable and can open his eyes a bit more easily. It feels like someone is in this room with him but he doesn't know how he knew that. He opens his eyes for the first time and is amazed that he was right. His throat still feels scratchy and sore from the breathing tube. He wants to speak but his voice comes out raspy. The guys' name is Callen and he seems pretty nice. They talk for a while and he realizes that he likes this guy. The guy reminds him of another guy that he used to know. Callen steps out for a few minutes and Steve just relaxes because he knows that he will come back. Callen comes back and sits back down to answer the question. He tries to swallow but can't because his throat is too dry. Callen gives him some water. When he is done he notices some pictures. There was a black guy who was pretty buff, an Asian guy and an Asian girl that looked like they could be related, a guy with blond hair and a tie with a girl with brown hair done in braids, a girl with blonde hair that was in front of a house with a beach in the background. He kept going to the blond haired guy with the tie. He had a feeling that he should know him and suddenly had a burst of a memory of the guy punching him. He told Callen that he would like to see him first. He left to go find that person.

He felt relieved that Callen was at least listening to him, when suddenly he felt a huge pain in his back and his head was hurting like crazy. The monitors went off and he saw the doctors come in and they all checked him out. His doctor came in and gave him some sedatives, a muscle relaxant and some pain medication. After a while he felt the medication worked and he fell into a deep sleep.

He felt like he was floating on a cloud. He also felt a bit numb. When he started coming to consciousness he was aware of the monitors and some beeping sounds. He started to freak out when he felt something on his hand. That's when he realized that he was back on the breathing tube, yet again. He opened his eyes and saw the blond haired guy. The doctor was with him. He still didn't trust that guy. The doctor took out the tube and told him to say the first name that came to his mind when he looked at the blond haired guy.

He Said, "Danno."

Danno looked at the doctor and then looked at him and said, "How many times have I said not to say that?"

"I think it's catchy." He started to have a headache. That's when he knew that something is important. When he started to have a headache which is when the memories wanted to come forth. He tried to hide it. He heard him snort. "What you don't think so?"

"No, I don't, would you stop with the aneurysm face."

_Aneurysm face?_ He thought he remembered Danno saying that before, but he couldn't say anything because he was experiencing a massive headache. He also couldn't breathe. He felt something on his face and heard the doctor saying to take deep breaths. After a couple of breaths he started to feel better and really tired, so he just fell asleep.

The next time he wakes he notices that the doctor is with him. He asks basic questions and he feels really dumb when he can't even remember what his name is what state he is in or what the month is. He felt really dumb. He sighs and tries to get to his bearings. Within a few minutes, he was ready to see the first person. The person that came in was the blond haired guy from the photo. He felt that he talked to him before. He said that he would be asking some questions and he agreed to the terms. He learned a lot from the guy but not enough. He felt like they were friends but not in the traditional sense. He couldn't place how he knew him. He was really frustrated because he couldn't get his brain to cooperate with him. When Danny was done questioning him he let his daughter come in. He felt peace when he was with her. Like some sort of calm that was placed over him and he relaxed really quickly.

* * *

After about a long nap he felt refreshed. But before he opened his eyes, he knew someone was in the same room with him. He looked at him and noticed that he recognized him from the pictures. He couldn't remember the name though. He asked him and the guy said his name and he nodded so they could get to the questioning. He was getting frustrated about not knowing anything. He liked this guy and he felt like he could trust this guy. Then he got some disturbing images about him and he didn't know what to think. One of them was when Chin was arresting him and another one was when Chin was strapped to a neck bomb.

After a couple of minutes Chin was teaching him some Hawaiian words and he got them all messed up. Chin said that it will take some time to get used to the language. He then said Mele Kalikimaka and Steve went overboard at that mention of the name. He started to have memories upon memories that kept coming and wouldn't stop. _Bomb…fight…boat…Christmas tree…Grace…Chin in danger…Murderer…His dad…Danny…task force…Kono…shots fired…Being tased...Santa Clause…burned money…_With all those memories and more going through his head, he couldn't relax even though Chin tried to calm him down. The doctor told him to get out of the room and he knew no more.

He woke up some hours later and didn't remember a thing about what happened. He remembered his friends coming to see him but totally forgot about the questions they asked. He sighed, knowing that he needed to be patient and let his brain heal. But something was nagging at him about himself and he couldn't place it. He started to think about his family and wondered if he even had a family. He noticed that someone was in his room and he looked toward that person and had a flash of a memory of the girl sitting in a chair looking like she was beat up. He told her that and they started to talk. He noticed that he liked to talk to these people that kept coming to him. They went to Hawaiian words and he realized that he was pretty good at it and it gave him some hope that he would recover from the memory loss. He was getting tired so Kono wished him a good night and left so he could get a peaceful night's rest.

The next day he woke up alone. No one was in the room with him. He was grateful for that because he needed some time to think about some things. He tried to think of people who would want him dead and his mind drew a blank. He sighed, frustrated, when suddenly he felt another presence in the room. He looked to his right and saw a black man standing near the doorway. He knew he knew this person but he couldn't remember where. The guy introduced himself as Sam Hanna. They started to talk and it felt good to talk with him. He, of course didn't know why it was so easy to talk to this guy but he did and he liked it. He then had a major headache and passed out afterwards. When he woke up he felt really agitated and said the first thing that came into his head. He said Mary and another person named Jenna Kaye. He didn't know how he knew those names but he couldn't help that he knew them somehow. Sam knew he had to call Danny and stood up and told Steve that he would be right back. He came back a few minutes later.

"There is someone else that you need to see before you are released," stated Sam.

He nodded and Sam left. The visitor came a few minutes later and they talked. He wanted to remember these people and what their roles were so he tried with all of his might to try to listen to them and believe what they had to say. The doctor came in and told him what he needed to hear.

Nobody's POV

"Alright, Steve, you are healing nicely and I want to release you in the care of Danny Williams. You will be staying with him at your house until your memory returns. Your injuries are almost healed and I want you to take pain medication when it gets to be too much for you. I also want to see you again in one week to see what you remember and to see how you are doing with your injuries."

Steve nodded and was relieved that he was going home finally. The doctor checked him over and gave him some sedatives so he could sleep through the night and not wake up like he has been doing. He was excited about going home and he couldn't wait but he was a bit nervous about going to. He hasn't set foot out of the hospital since he can't remember when. So yeah he was a little bit nervous. The medication started to kick in and he started to feel sleepy and within a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Mary went out of the hospital to find that Danny was sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"Hey, Mary, so how'd it go in there?"

"I think it went rather well, considering he lost his memory. I just want him to get better. Do you know when he will be released?"

Danny nodded. "He will be released tomorrow in my care at his house."

"Alright, well, let me know when he is going to be released so that I can see him before I go to my hotel."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Danny.

They both left the hospital and Danny went by to take Grace home with him so she could help with Steve. Rachel is letting him take her because Grace wants to help her Uncle Steve. He picks her up and takes her to Steve's house so they could set up for when Steve comes home.

The next day, everybody comes over to the hospital. Danny, Grace, Chin, Kono, Sam, Callen, Mary and even Kamekona. They wanted to be there to show their support to their friend who was getting out today. Dr. Harold Charter came to them and said, "I can only allow one person to be with him while he is being released."

"I'll go," said Danny.

Danny followed the doctor to Steve's room and before they went in the doctor wanted to talk.

"Okay, Danny, when he is experiencing a headache, talk to him calmly and quietly. After a major headache he will forget things, but with time he will be okay. Bring him to familiar surroundings and let him experience things for himself. Help him in any way you can and he will be back to normal before you know it. One more thing though, keep asking the same questions over and over but alternate them with different questions. Here is the pain medication and I hope that your friend will get better soon."

Danny nodded and they both went in and saw that Steve was sitting up by himself.

"Hey, Steve, ready to come home?"

Steve looked at him and smiled. "Yeah home sounds pretty good right about now."

The doctor and Danny helped Steve into a wheelchair and wheeled him out to the hallway.

"Okay Steve, I have something to say before we both go to the waiting room. There will be a crowd waiting to see you and before you say anything, they came here to see you off. And yes you know all of them." Steve was scrunching up his face like he was trying to remember something.

"What is it Steve?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I've been here before."

"Okay, um, can you remember when?"

"All I remember is that I had a broken arm."  
"Okay, that is good, we can work with that. Just keep trying to remember bits and pieces and we will help with the rest."

They got to the waiting area and Steve was surprised about how many people were there. The only person he didn't recognize was the big guy. Kamekona noticed this and went to greet him.

"Hey Steve, howzit going brah," The big guy said, "My name is Kamekona."

Steve looked at him and saw that he had his hand out and they shook hands. Everybody took a breath, because they didn't know how Steve would've reacted to meeting him. They all went out of the hospital and got into their cars. Danny helped Steve into his Camaro and they set off to Steve's house. Steve was quiet on the way. Danny was worried about that. He wasn't sure if Steve was happy or not. He was happy that his friend was finally coming home. They got to the house and Danny helped Steve out and helped him inside. When Steve got inside the house he felt a headache coming on. He tried to ignore it but Danny found out anyway. He started to lead Steve somewhere dark and was prepared to give him some pain medication. Steve was holding his head when Danny came in and didn't even notice that Danny was right beside him.

Start of Memory

_He was in a jungle with people from his SEAL team and they were transporting a person to the authorities. Something went wrong and that person got shot. Then he went on a plane to an Island and met with someone. They talked and she offered something to Steve. After that he sees Chin and they talk and Chin says something to him and that makes him want to go over to his father's house. He sees that things are a mess and tries to get evidence on who killed his father. He goes to his garage and sees the toolbox and hears a noise, pulls out a gun and faces another guy that has a gun out._

"Steve, can you hear me?"

_They both draw their guns out and fight for who puts their gun down first. The blond haired detective says to show him his badge and they fight for who goes first. They both agree to do it at the same time. When they get to three, they both show there to badges to each other._

"Steve, are with me?"

_They start talking and then arguing about the box and Steve calls the governor and says that he will take the job that she offered and he got sworn in. That's when he said that it was his crime scene._

"Steve, can you hear me? Are you with me?"

It took him a while to get back at Danny. He heard his voice over the memory and tried to find his way back and suddenly he was with Danny in two chairs that were outside. _Wait weren't we just inside? _He thought. Danny noticed his confusion and answered the question before he said anything.

"I noticed that you were having a headache and I led you to the garage, but you wouldn't go in there, so I put you outside here. You absolutely went to these chairs before I could lead you here. I've been trying to get your attention ever since. Oh and just so you know you were out of it for about five minutes. So, are you going to tell me about the memory you just had or not?"  
"I think it's when we first met. I was in the garage and you came in there and we started to fight and that is when we became partners, right?

Danny chuckles. "Not exactly, you see we didn't like each other at first, but when we got to hang out with each other, then we became more than partners we became brothers."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Can we get back inside; my head is starting to hurt really badly. I think I need to take the pain medication and take a rest before I do anything else."

Danny helped him out of the Lanai chair and helped him into the house and then into his room. Steve got settled while Danny prepared his medicine and gave it to him when he was ready.

"When you get up and you feel up to it Chin, Kono, and I want to take you on a tour of this island."

Steve nodded his agreement and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

He saw the McGarrett house was finally filled. He was waiting for some opportunity to snatch the Navy SEAL again. He just had to be patient with everything going on. He got the text from the hospital saying that Steve was on his way home. He got on the phone and called his friends to tell them to get ready to snatch McGarrett when his friends least expect it.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Things start to get more interesting. Do you guys want longer chapters like this one or not? I can make longer chapters if you guys want. Please Review! The reviews I get really brighten my day and I always look forward to getting them. The next chapter should be up by Friday or Monday-Tuesday. I want ot get done with this one befroe the season premire of both shows. H50 is on Sept. 24th and NCIS: LA is on Sept. 25th. I am so excited!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry this took so long but I wanted to do a long chapter for you guys. Thank you for the comments/story alerts/favorites/reviews. They really motivate me to keep writing. The action picks up in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!  
The reason it took me so long was because of family issues and drama, The Olympics, and other stuff that goes on in real life.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: The tour and part 1 of story

Steve woke up from his nap and opened his eyes. He was in a familiar room and he couldn't quite place it. He throws the covers off himself and looks around the room with interest. He sees some photos on a wall and he sees himself and the blond-haired girl smiling. _Mary._ That was her name, he knew it. He sighed, realizing that he needed to remember some of the things he has forgotten. He can hear footsteps outside his room and by instinct he goes to hide beside the door. The door opens and the figure comes into the room. Steve grabs hold of him and put him in a chokehold and squeezes.

"Steve, it's me!" Danny choked out, nearly passing out. Steve let Danny go and slumped on to the floor and Danny sat down beside him. Steve was trying to get his breath back because he was breathing too hard.

"Steve, are you with me?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Steve, a bit breathless.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just acted on instinct."

"Can you stand up?"

Steve nodded, and stood up while leaning on the wall for support.

Danny knew he was going to regret this but everybody agreed last to test what Steve would do if they did something that would make him react. Danny knew that Steve didn't like anybody poking him in the face; he had that unfortunate experience personally. He gathered his courage and plunged right into a rant.

"For goodness sakes, Steve, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAT MOVE YOU JUST PULLED!" He poked him a few times but there was no reaction from him. "Do you realize that I would've died if I didn't say anything to you!? You are an animal, Ste-." Steve put him in an arm lock before he could finish his sentence.

"Ouch! Will you let me go now?"

Steve seemed to get knocked out of the state he was in and he was staring off into space after he let go of Danny.

Flashback

_He is at a house and his team is with him. Danny is not in sight. Steve sees a girl with short brown hair and they are talking when suddenly they see Danny collapse against a wall. They all run over to him. He notices that Danny is having trouble breathing and the brown-haired girl says that he has a slow pulse. _

Steve couldn't breathe and he tried to choke out a breath but somehow his lungs weren't cooperating with him.

_Danny is telling them that he went inside and that there is a body, while trying to get out of his bullet free vest. His breathing is shallow and it looks like he is losing consciousness._

In the present time, Danny sees that Steve was not with him for a couple of minutes. He also noticed that he had trouble breathing. He kept hitting him gently in the face to see if he would get out of the state. After a few seconds of doing that Danny noticed that Steve was slowly coming back.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

Steve looked blankly at Danny for a few seconds and then blinked.

"Danny?" Steve said a bit confused. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"You with me?"

"Yeah, what just happened?"

"Uh, I don't know, you just kinda spaced out for a moment there. Are you ready for the tour of the islands?"

Steve looked at Danny and smiled. He knew that without a doubt that he could trust the man who was in front of him. "Yeah, just let me get ready."

Danny nods and heads back downstairs. He saw his team there along with Sam and Callen. Grace went back with Rachel but would be coming back for dinner. He got to the last step and sat down. Chin and Kono came towards him a little concerned.

"What's wrong?" the cousins asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied, "Steve just almost killed me when I came in the room. I also poked him and he did the arm lock on me. That actually brought me back when we first met. I don't know if the tour will help or not."

"You've got to at least try," said Sam, who was listening to Danny.

"Yeah, I know."

They all turned to see Steve coming down the stairs. Sam was going to stay here and watch the place, while Five-0 team plus Callen went on the tour. They ate breakfast and set out to go on the tour.

The first place they went to was the rooftop where Steve hung a guy off the roof. They weren't sure if Steve would even remember what happened that day since it was a long time ago. It's been almost two years since that incident and they were very worried about what kind of memories would surface. The three of them decided to do it like it happened but Steve would just sit and watch. Chin, Callen and Danny got to the top of the roof. Steve was right behind him. Chin and Danny would be themselves and Callen would play Steve. Kono was playing the bad guy. Callen thought it was a good idea but he didn't know what happened that day and Chin and Danny told him so that he could be ready for it.

The five of them went up there and acted out the scene. Steve saw them doing it and felt like it was familiar to him. He just couldn't remember why. When the scene was done, Danny did what he did in the car and tried to act like he was mad at him.

"Sergei Ivonavich is a suspect! So we treat him as a source of information and then we book them. Torturing and killing is not in the job subscription."

They told Steve to say the first thing that came to his head when they were going to have conversations at each other. So he said the first thing that came into his head.

"I wasn't going to kill him!"

"Why are you talking?"

"I'm just trying to explain..."

"Why are your lips moving?"

Steve looks at him and zips his mouth and gestures for Danny to continue.

"I know the governor gave you a free pass, okay? But immunity and means does not give you the right to hang a guy off the roof, alright? I was going to make him talk I just needed some more time to do it. That is how police work is done. Is that too much to ask for? Huh?"  
Steve just said the first thing that came into his head, "He was only going to speak out of fear of death."

"Fear of death?!"

"Yes, fear of death, didn't you see that blue star on his hand?"

Danny looked at him, and motioned him to keep going.

"He wasn't going to talk because of a gang related tattoo and someone's father was going to be dead."

"Are you going to make it a personal mission just because of what happened to your father?"  
"Danny, you know what..."

"I swear to God, I just want to know. I want to know because if everything is gonna become a personal mission to you, I count my odds at job security, not to mention survival pretty slim. Okay? We are partners. So, if you are going to be the shoot first, ask questions later type of guy, I would at least like to be consulted, so I know when to duck."

Steve looked at Danny and realized that they had this conversation before. Suddenly a huge migraine hit and Steve doubled down in his seat and held his hands on his head. Luckily Danny was driving and pulled over. Callen and Chin stopped and got out too. All three of them looked concerned for their friend. Danny brought Steve's painkillers and gave him one. After a few minutes Steve seemed to relax more. He kept his eyes shut though. _Oh my gosh, I knew that conversation sounded familiar, but why?_ Steve thought. _Maybe they are right I should just trust them._ He opened his eyes after a few minutes after the headache he just experienced. He looked at them confused.

"Wait why would I be upset at Danny for mentioning something about a father?"

The Five-0 team looked at each other and realized that it was time to tell their friend about the time they all got together. Callen wanted to stay near the vehicle to guard it and the four of them went to a picnic bench to start telling him about how they all first met. The doctor told them to let Steve start the conversation and not lead him, like telling him about the stuff he missed.

"What do you remember about that day?" asked Chin.

Steve sighed and tried to think. "Um, I remember a woman standing next to me and talking to me. She says that she can help me find someone with full immunity and means. I remember saying no and she left. Then I remember seeing you, Chin. We talked a while about something I just can't remember and you told me something like a Haole was taking over something. Next thing I know I am standing in a garage holding a gun to you, Danny. We fight about putting our guns down and we show our ID's to each other. Everything else is just a blur until I go to your place, Danny to try to recruit you. We go into your car and have a conversation but I don't remember what about. Next thing I know we argue about something and I put you in an arm lock and let go and then you punch me and say that I'm right that you don't like me. We are back in the car and we talk. I briefly remember seeing Chin. Then Chin takes us to see Kono who is surfing and messes up a wave because of some guy messing up her wave. I find out that you, Kono wanted to be a cop and since you were related to Chin that wouldn't be good, so we recruited you to be on our team."

He tries to remember more but nothing comes to mind. He looks at his friends and realizes that he got most of it right but he is missing the most vital pieces to the case. The medication worked and now his head feels fine. Chin put some photos near Steve and he takes a look at them. None of them seem familiar. He looks up at his friends.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember these people."

"It's okay Steve, you will in time," said Danny. He gave a look at Chin saying 'We have to tell him the names of the people, or he won't remember them at all.' Chin sighed and agreed.

Chin looked at Steve and said, "Steve, we'll give you the names of the people but we won't help you anymore with them. You have to figure out how you know them and everything, okay?"

Steve nodded not looking at his friends.

Kono pointed to the first picture. "This is Sang Min."

Danny pointed to the second picture. "This is Nick Taylor."

Chin pointed to the third picture. "This is Adam Noshimuri."

Kono pointed to the fourth picture. "This is Hiro Noshimuri."

Danny pointed to the fifth picture. "This is Victor Hesse."

Chin pointed to the last picture. "And this is Wo Fat."

Steve looked at every person as they said their name. Nothing happened; no memory whatsoever sprang up in his head when they said each name. He sighed, thinking that he would never regain his memory. He put his head in his hands and tried to think on how he knew those guys but he got nothing. He pounded on the table making his friends jump.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated that I can't seem to remember these people."

"It's okay Steve," Danny answered, "we will be with you every step of the way. No matter what, you know why?" Steve shook his head. "Because you are part of our Ohana."

Steve smiled when he heard that. The four of them stood up and went to the car to go to another destination.

After going to three locations that Steve has been, everybody is tired, especially Steve. They got to his house and ate dinner. Danny got some steaks out and cooked them. Steve sat down to rest his eyes on the Lanai and Kono went inside to get some drinks. After a few minutes the steaks are done and everybody except Steve come to the table. Callen noticed that Steve was lying down on the chair sleeping.

"I guess we could let him sleep for a while," Danny said, "He really needs it."

_Steve's dream/nightmare_

_ Steve was in a room and he was tied up. A man came in and started to torture him. He noticed that the man was either Japanese or Chinese. The man kept asking him questions about Joe and Shelburne. Steve replied that he didn't know. His arms were getting really tired and his whole body hurt really badly. Suddenly he saw the door open and a girl came in the room with him. _It was the same girl who was with him when Danny had trouble breathing! _He looked toward her and they talked. The Japanese or Chinese man came to him and started to torture him even more. He beat him in the ribs and electrocuted him. He wanted to escape but couldn't. _He could hear Danny's voice but couldn't hear what he was saying. _The man went away for a few minutes to talk to someone and the girl tossed him something and he caught it with his foot. It was a pin of some kind. He hid it under his foot. The man who was beating him up came back and threw a couple of more punches and faced the girl and shot her in front of him. He wanted to kill him for killing that girl. Then he and his buddies left and he had a chance to escape. He used the pin and got out of the chains and went to the girl and closed her eyes. He then got a gun and tried to get out of there. _

When they noticed that Steve was sleeping they wanted him to get some rest before they tell him the story about how his father died and everything that was connected to it. Kono was the first person to realize that Steve was having a nightmare.

"Hey guys, I think Steve is having a nightmare."

Danny looks toward Steve and realizes that Kono was right. Chin, Kono and him went toward him to see if they could calm him down.

"Steve, can you hear me?" Danny spoke to him, loudly. Steve kept thrashing and sweating.

Kono and chin tried to hold him down to calm him but it was useless, because Steve was too strong. He kept thrashing and moving in the chair he was in. Danny kept trying to comfort him with his voice. Within a few minutes they could see Steve start to relax. Suddenly Steve snapped awake and punched Danny and was going to put him in a choke hold, when someone said, "STEVE, STOP!" That seemed to knock him out of the trance he was in.

"What happened? What's going on?"

Danny looked at his friend and was relieved that his friend didn't kill him. "Steve, you are at your house and you fell asleep. You were having a nightmare and we tried to get you up."

"Oh, okay," replied Steve.

"We actually wanted to tell you something pretty important. So if we could eat and then tell you it, which would be great."

Steve nodded and went to get some food. The conversation was light and happy and everybody was having a good time. Sam and Callen went inside so the four of them could talk in private.

"Do you remember the conversation that we had in the car today, after the first reenactment?" Danny asks Steve.

Steve looks at Danny and suddenly remembers the conversation. "Yeah, you said something about my father and then you asked me about what I remember about that day that we first met. How does that connect with my father?"

Danny sighs and looks at the two cousins. "Well to be honest, it connects because that first day we met was sort of the beginning of a partnership between us. Also, that day is when we started Five-0. Your father died because he was protecting you from something. We don't know what yet. I got handed the case file and started the investigation. I got a lead and went to the crime scene and that is when you and I met. Um, we didn't get along at first but when we had more cases we got to know each other. Anyway, back to the first case, we did the exact same thing that you said earlier. Anyway, you were having a vendetta with this guy," points to the picture of Victor Hesse, "and tried to rope me into going with you."

Chin picked the story up. "After the talk you guys had for the second time, you guys came to see me. I was working at a tourist shop and you guys talked to me and I told you about the stolen money that people kept saying that I took. Steve, you came right out and asked me if I took the money and I answered no. I also told you that I was the person that was disowned by his family because they thought I did the dishonorable thing by taking the money, which I didn't. Anyway, I took you guys to a confidential informant and we got a lead to our investigation. But we had one problem; we had no way of doing what we needed. I knew someone and took you guys to see Kono."

Kono kept up the story. "I was surfing when you guys saw me and this guy stole my wave. When we got back to the beach I decked him. I was sent to go undercover as a poor Chinese girl by trying to get a job to support my 'family'. The guy that I met was him," She pointed the picture that was Sang Min. "and he got captured by you guys. You and Chin were talking to him trying to get information on Victor Hesse. He was the one that killed your father and that is why you wanted him dead."

Steve looked at his friends and sighed. This was a lot of information to digest. His friends realized it and got up to clear up their mess from dinner._ Alright, so I came back to Hawaii to find my father's killer and the governor gave me a task force and I got to choose my people and that is how I got to take revenge against Victor Hesse. But I am not like that at all. I am so confused._ Steve kept thinking about what his three friends said. He wasn't sure if they told the whole story though. He decided to trust these guys because they seem to know him well enough. He gets up and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

_He was running to try to save a guy that was on a roof and try not to get killed at the same time. He couldn't breathe because he was dropping and didn't know if he was going to live or not. The guy and he land on a ledge of a balcony and they both are trying to get their breath back because of the force of the fall. Suddenly the scene changed and he and another guy start running and they get hit by a car. The force of the car knocks him out._

Steve wakes up with a jolt of panic and can't breathe. Danny grabs him by the waist and leads him to the hose. He sets Steve on the couch and runs to get him a glass of water. By the time Danny comes back, Sam is talking to Steve trying to get him back to breathing normally. He comes around to the couch and puts the water down on the table. They notice that Steve has a faraway look in his eyes. Danny looks at the people around him and they try to get Steve back to them. All of them try to talk to him and nothing they do works. Danny gets up and goes near Steve and slaps him across the face. Steve jumps and looks at Danny.

"What did you do that for!?" He exclaimed.

"You weren't with us, so I didn't have a choice. I think you've had at least three memories today. Could you tell us them?"

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Why?"

"Because we are all worried about you," Chin said. "Also, because all of us are here for you and that means you can tell us anything. Besides, we can tell you if it's real or not."

Steve looked at Chin and realized that he was right. "The first one was of you Danny. We were at a house with another girl with a brown-haired girl and we saw you collapse. We ran over to you and you said that you couldn't breathe. You took off your vest and lost consciousness."

"Okay, that actually happened," Danny said, "You guys saved me and I am alright now. What about the brown-haired girl you saw? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know, but I knew her."

Kono looked at Steve. "Did you ever see her again?"

Steve looked like he was going to panic again and Danny and Chin both put their hands on Steve's arms. That seemed to do the trick. "Sorry," he apologized, "It was brutal. I was getting beat up and tortured by that guy in the photo." He looks for the photo and finds it sitting on the table. He shows it his friends and they all gasp. He continued, "That guy was beating me up more and more. Then the girl from earlier came in and we locked eyes. We started to talk and then the guy came back and started to beat me up even more. The guy then went over to talk to this other guy and the girl threw me a pin of some kind and I hid it with my foot. The guy came back over and beat me up some more. He then turned towards the girl and shot her in front of me. I could hear your voice Danny, but no words. They left and I used the pin to help me escape. I went over to the girl and closed her eyes. I then tried to run for my life. That's all I remember for that memory."

Everybody was silent, remember that particular day. Callen and Sam were outside because they realized when Steve started to speak that it was personal to him and his team.

"The next one is where I fall off a ledge of a building and land on a balcony below. I get the air knocked out of me. The scene changes and the next thing I know I am running towards a person and we both get hit by a car."

"Wow Steve, those actually happened and they are all real," Danny said, gently.

"So, what happens now?" asked Steve.

"I don't know," Chin stated, "but we need to retrace your steps from the time you went missing to the time we found you right before the hospital visit."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but for now could I get some sleep? I am pretty tired."

All his friends agree and they watch Steve move slowly upstairs to go to bed.

"One of us should stay with him," said Kono.

"Sam and I will," replied Danny.

The cousins nodded and left to go home. Danny and Sam went through the house to make sure that Steve and them were going to be okay through the night. Danny knew that Steve had more memories to remember. Danny took the guest room and Sam took the couch. His phone started to ring and he glanced at it and broke into a huge smile.

"Hey, Monkey, what's up?"

"Hi, Danno, is Steve doing okay? When can I see him?"

"Steve is doing okay and I think maybe tomorrow you can see him, is that alright with you?"

Danny hears Grace talk to someone on her end and she answers Danny's question.

"Mommy says that I can come over around lunchtime."

"Okay that sounds great. Make sure you bring him tons of pictures and drawings, alright?"

"Okay. I love you Danno."

"Yeah well Danno loves you more."

With that he hangs up and gets ready to get in bed when he hears a loud crash from the next room. He gets his gun out and walks to the hallway and peeks into Steve's room and can't believe what he sees.

**A/N: So how did you guys like the chapter? I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Tell me what you guys did or didn't like. What was your favorite parts. You guys motivate me to write more. The next chapter should be up next week! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a little bit of writer's block. I am also working on another story but you won't see it until I finish this story and the NCIS story I have on my profile. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 12 the dream

Previously: With that Danny hangs up and gets ready to get in bed when he hears a loud crash from the next room. He gets his gun out and walks to the hallway and peeks into Steve's room and can't believe what he sees.

Steve walks upstairs slowly because he is really tired. His head hurt from all of the information his friends gave him and he just wanted to see if he could sort them out on his own. He knew that he had a lot to remember, but somehow he couldn't reach all of them. It felt like there was a big heavy curtain covering his brain and only allowing certain memories to surface. It frustrated him to no end. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to be patient about his condition. He could hear his friends talking and he wanted to get to bed before he dropped on the floor. He put on some pajama pants and a tank top and went to bed. He fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow.

Flashback

_ He and Danny were on a trail to go hiking. He wanted to show Danny the beauty of the nature in Hawaii. It was a long way up the mountain but they at least had some exercise going up the hilly terrain. They were both hiking up and they stopped to enjoy the view. When Steve looked behind him he saw Danny on the ground holding his knee. His face was contoured in pain. Steve tried to get near him but every time Steve took a step, it felt like he was going backwards. He looked to his left and saw his sister there and she was shot in the shoulder and she was writhing in pain. He looked to his right and saw Kono with a knife wound and she was trying to stop the bleeding. He wanted to help his friends but something was holding him back. He looked at his hands and saw that they were chained to a wall. He yelled for help. He saw a figure coming toward him and he realized that it was Chin. He was holding out a pair of handcuffs. Chin was coming toward him and Steve was trying to get free, but it was too late. Chin grabbed Steve and handcuffed him. They were going down a long tunnel and suddenly there was a voice telling him to wake up. He was too scared and was being lead to a bright light. He felt someone smack him and that is when he opened his eyes._

When Danny saw that Steve was having a nightmare he put his gun on the dresser and went to him and tried to calm him down enough to wake him. He noticed that he knocked the lamp over. That must've been the crash he heard. He sighed knowing that it was going to take a few minutes to wake him up. He even tried calling his name. When that didn't work, he tried to grab Steve's wrists and hold them down.

"Wake up Steve, you are having a nightmare," Danny exclaimed.

Steve kept on trying to get away from him, and was trying to escape from Danny's clutch on him. Danny was tired of fighting with Steve and did the most logical thing he could think of. He slapped him. Steve woke up instantly, and was breathing pretty hard. He could also see a thin sheen of sweat on his face. He sighed, knowing that it was a bad one.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Steve.

"You were having a monster of a nightmare and you wouldn't respond so I slapped you awake." Danny explained.

Steve looked at him and sighed. He tried to calm his breathing down and within a few minutes it was back to normal. He looked around the room and realized that Danny was right, and he started to relax when Sam barged in making Steve and Danny jump in surprise. Steve let out a shriek of surprise and Danny looked at him and chuckled. He never has seen Steve this jumpy before.

"It's okay Sam," said Danny, "he was having a nightmare and he knocked the lamp off the table."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." With that said Sam left and went back downstairs to try to get some sleep. Steve got up and was a little dizzy from getting up so fast and he put his hand out and missed the dresser. Danny caught him and put him back on the bed.

"Can you tell me about the dream?" asked Danny.

Steve stayed silent.

"Steve, whatever it is, you can tell me. Was it a dream/nightmare or a memory?"

Steve sighed. He knew Danny was right, but he was scared that if he told him then he would not be friends with him anymore. "Alright, in the beginning we were hiking up a mountain and we looked at the scenery. I looked behind me and I saw you on the ground holding your knee like it hurt you. I tried to go to you but it seemed like every time I took a step toward you I would move backward. I looked to my left, and I saw my sister. She got shot in the shoulder and she was writhing in pain. I panicked and I looked to my right, I saw Kono and she had a knife wound and she was trying to stop the bleeding. I looked down at my wrists and realized that they were chained to a wall and I was somewhere really gloomy. I saw Chin coming at me with a pair of handcuffs and he puts them on me and starts to lead me to a light. I hear someone, but it's muffled. I tried to look around but something was preventing me. I felt someone smack me and I woke up to find you in the room."

Danny nodded understanding. He knew that his dream was describing real things in his life. He thought that the rest of the team should be here to discuss the dream in more detail.

"Okay, thanks for telling me, the four of us need to talk about everything that happened to you and the rest of the team. Try to go to sleep and if you have any questions the four of us can answer them."

Steve nodded. He was getting tired, but he was afraid of what other dreams he would have. Danny left him and went downstairs to get some more sleep. Steve kept up for as long as he could, but he fell asleep eventually. He knew that something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Alright, first off I want to thank everyone for favoriting, alerting, and review ing me. I would like to hear from you guys. Tell me what I can do to make it better for you guys. I appreciate anything. I know that people are reading this story because I get a lot of alerts saying they are following this story or me. I love reviews and they really make my day. You could even write one word reviews. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. September has been busy for me. At the ending of this chapter you guys areprobably going to want to kill me but it had to be done. I hope that you enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 13 explanation and calm before the storm

Steve heard the waves crashing on the shore and he slowly woke up. He was tangled with the sheets, thankfully not that bad. He opened his eyes and realized that it was morning already. He got up and went to the bathroom. Within a few minutes he was done and was getting dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt. He was still careful of his injuries like his wrist and elbow. He made the bed and went for the stairs. He heard voices and it sounded like they were coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Danny woke up earlier than usual. He got up from the couch and went to check on Steve. He saw that he was still asleep rather peacefully. After he got back downstairs, he called the team. They got to Steve's house within a half hour. Kono came in first followed by Chin and then Callen. Callen got Sam up and they guarded the house so the three, soon to be four could talk in private.

"So how was Steve last night?" asked Chin.

"He was okay, but he had a dream about some experiences that happened in the real world. I told him that we would talk about that dream and any other questions he had."

"Is he still asleep?" asked Kono.

"Yeah, he was when I checked on him about an hour ago."

Their heads turned when they heard a squeak come from the stairs. The three of them looked to the stairs and saw that Steve was coming down to meet them. Steve was coming down slowly and came toward them. He smiled at them and sat down beside them.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I thought that we could go out to eat," said Danny "Is that alright for you guys?"

All of them nodded.

"Also, I thought we could talk about whatever questions you have about in your life, Steve. Granted we don't know everything, but maybe we could try to do as much as we could to help you." Steve nodded his agreement.

"We'll leave Sam and Callen here though, just to be on the safe side."

Kono went to Sam and Callen and told them about the news. They agreed to the plan and chose to stay at the home. Chin got his car ready and Steve and Danny got in the Camaro, Kono went to ride with Chin. They got to the restaurant within fifteen minutes. They got out, ordered and sat outside because of the nice day they were having. Danny sat down next to Steve and Chin and Kono sat together in a booth. The waiter took their order and Danny turned to Steve.

"Okay, Steve, we will answer your questions from your dream and from what you learned the night before. Where would you like to start?"

Steve sighed, he knew this talk would be important. "I want to talk about the dream first. I told Danny what it was about but it was pretty intense. Everybody was hurt in my dream except for you Chin. You put me in handcuffs and led me down a hallway. Danny was on the floor holding his knee, Kono, you were stabbed, and Mary was shot in the shoulder. My mind feels like it's a big jumbled mess right now, and I can't piece the puzzle back together. It's really frustrating me."

"Steve some of those things you saw actually happened. I actually did put handcuffs on you," Chin said.

"What! Why would you do that to me?" exclaimed Steve.

"Because you were suspected of committing a crime."

"What crime was that?"

Danny sighed, knowing that they had to tread carefully on what they told Steve at this point. "Steve we need to back up a bit. You need to understand something and we need to tell you in order on how it happened."

Steve looked at his friends and realized that they were nervous about telling the whole story. He sighed thinking that he at least had to give them a chance to tell him. So he nodded and they began to tell the story.

* * *

Callen and Sam were watching the house and they were sitting on the beach just relaxing. Callen looked over at Sam and wondered how he knew Steve.

"You're wondering on how I knew Steve aren't you?" asked Sam.

"How did you know that?"

"Navy Seal instinct. We all have it."

Callen sighed and shook his head. "I knew that you were going to say that. But yeah I was kinda wondering on how you knew Steve."

"Well, do you remember that case we had that I was so emotionally involved in?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"The one where a girl is buried alive and I told you my experience about me being buried."

"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, a few weeks passed since the incident and I wasn't recovering so well. So they sent me to a military group where they assign a Commander to talk to you at the base I was at and have the person to try to work out the thing that was scaring you. So I walk in there and I just stare into space waiting for the guy to come in when suddenly I have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. I heard the commotion going on in the hallway and I saw a fight going on right there. It was two Navy Seals trying to get an upper hand. One of them was White and the other one was Hispanic. The white guy was obviously winning because he had the least amount of bruises and scrapes to his body. The two guys were no more than twenty at most. I could see everyone was trying to get the fight to stop but nobody was getting anywhere with that. Suddenly this tough looking guy comes barreling in and in just thirty seconds breaks the fight up between the two men. The guy just stands there, glaring and the two guys that were fighting, finally left. The crowd that gathered dispersed and I went back to sitting in the waiting room."

Callen nodded, showing that he understood.

Sam takes a deep breath and continues, "Well I was sitting there and no one was calling my name. I got up and asked the person at the desk where the person was that was supposed to see me. She said that he canceled at the last minute. I walk out angry that I wasted my time in there and I just decide to go to the gym to work out the stress I was feeling. So I go to the gym and I see the guy who broke up the fight. He was weight lifting and he was pretty good. I go over there and I see that he was pretty fit also. He spots me and greets me and he says his name is Steve McGarrett. We talked about the Navy and not much else. We worked out together. A couple of weeks past and I didn't hear from him. I assumed that he was on a mission when I got a call saying that Steve was creating havoc in the mess hall. The caller said that Steve would only talk to me. So I go over there and I see Steve just staring into space and not moving. I start talking and I see a change in him and he is beginning to relax. He starts talking and I just listen and three hours later we become friends."

"Wow, so you started the friendship at a gym. How original, huh? So did Steve help with your fear of closed spaces?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah he did, he actually locked me in a tiny room that could fit both of us almost barely. I was so scared to be in that room that I panicked before I ever went into that room. We stayed in there for six hours. It was torture, but he kept talking to me and calming me just so that I felt safe with him. We've been friends ever since then."

Callen nodded, understanding the bond between Sam and Steve.

* * *

Steve listened to everything that his three friends had told him. He wasn't sure what to say, because the information they told him was a lot. They told him about his father's murder and about the guy who killed him. The guy who killed him came back and kidnapped Chin while putting a bomb around his neck. Around the same time he stole 10 million dollars to try to save Chin. Then a fake tsunami was issued and somebody stole money out of a locker and they were all scared about losing their jobs. After all that happened his toolbox was stolen and all the contents were gone. He kept getting the objects that were stolen from the toolbox in or at his house. Everything that happened that was major ended up going against him and that is how he got arrested.

"Okay, so how does the guy who killed my father play into this?" asked Steve.

"Well we learned that Victor Hesse was ordered to kill your father because he was getting too close to something. Something about a Shelburne."

Steve suddenly had trouble breathing and was trying to get some air in his lungs. The three of them noticed and Danny turned him around and put his head in between legs. After a while he caught his breath and was back to normal.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Steve.

The three friends looked at each other and Steve noticed the look between them and said, "What are you not telling me?"

Chin and Danny both sighed and Kono frowned. "The new governor reinstated Five-0 and we could go on with the cases. A couple of weeks later you wanted to know about what was on the SIM card that was planted in the Governor's office. So you had Joe White take care of it. Then you found out that your dad had a meeting with Wo Fat and him mentioning Shelburne. You had this vendetta about learning who or what Shelburne was. You never found out about it."

Steve just sat there, stumped. He was shocked to learn that he had a vendetta and not learning about what that was. He sighed.

"So what about you guys, did you have any personal things going on?"

Chin smiled. "Yeah I did. I got married to Malia, and I made you Steve the best man."

Kono sighed. "I got investigated for accompanying a crime and was undercover until I got back with the Five-0 team."

Danny looked away before he spoke. "I had an ex-partner who wanted me to kill Stan. I didn't kill him but I almost killed my ex-partner because he kidnapped my daughter. You got me out of trouble, thank goodness."

Steve was looking at his friends and realized that they had hard lives too. He tried to remember the times that they mentioned earlier and now, but his brain remained off. He was frustrated to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked to a wall and started to bang his head against. Danny and Chin noticed this and hurried over to their friend and took him away from the wall.

"Steve, that's not the way you should remember, stop hitting your head against the brick wall."

"I'm sorry, I just want to remember. Nothing you said even helped. I feel like I am walking around with no sense of life. I feel as though I'm stuck in another person's life. Some things seem familiar, like you guys or names of places. Memories like the ones I have when my head hurts are the only ones I have."

"How would you feel if I brought you somewhere peaceful so you could think and try to remember something from your past?" asked Chin.

Steve nodded.

As Chin and Steve were walking to the cars, Chin whispered to Danny, "Bring Grace with you to the graveyard, so Steve and she could talk to each other." Danny nodded and agreed. Chin and Kono took Steve into the car and drove off. Danny sighed and took out his cell and called Rachael.

* * *

Chin saw the graveyard and pulled in. Steve looked confused.

"What are we doing here?" asked Steve.

"You'll see."

Kono stayed in the car while Steve and Chin went in the graveyard. Steve kept looking at the grave stones and suddenly he saw two familiar names.

Doris and John McGarrett

Beloved husband and Wife

Will always be remembered and in our hearts

"Those are my parents. How did they die?"

"They were both murdered by the same group. The Yakuza. You found out that Victor Hesse was holding your father hostage and you tried to save him. But you were too late. Then the things that we told you were true. Those things actually happened. You met us and we started the Five-0 task force."

"So my dad really did die? My mom died in a car bomb? I'm truly alone."

* * *

"Where are we going, Danno?" Gracie asked her daddy.

"We are going to see Steve at the graveyard. He wants to remember things but he can't right now. I thought maybe you could help him, would you like to help?"

Grace nodded, very excited. A few minutes later they got to the cemetery and saw Chin and Steve. They went to them and Grace went to Steve.

"Hey Steve!"

"Hey Gracie."

"Are you okay, Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah I am I'm just sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because my mind is all jumbled up and I can't get it back together again."

"Can I help you?"

Steve looked up at Danny and he just nodded his head. "You could try to help me. I would greatly appreciate it."

Grace had her backpack with her and she took it off and grabbed something that was inside it. "I made these pictures for you and I took some pictures as well of the island. I hope that you like them. Mommy helped take the pictures and I drew all the pictures by myself. It took me a long time to do it though."

Steve thought that the pictures were very nice and he really liked them. "Thank you so much Grace. I really like all of them. You did a nice job on all of them." He looks at a drawing of him surfing and swimming. "You did great job on these. Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate them."

"You are most welcome."

After Steve was done talking to Grace he looked much better than before. He looked peaceful and calm. Steve took Grace by the hand and led the way to the two cars and they both got in. Chin and Danny went in the cars and drove off. Danny took a detour and dropped off Grace at her mother's and went to Steve's house. Danny and Shin got there at around the same time. Danny had an uneasy feeling about going inside the house.

"Steve, stay inside the car," Danny said. The rest of them went inside and saw that Sam and Callen were knocked unconscious in the family room. Chin checked their pulses and declared that they were still alive. Kono checked the rest of the house and declared it as clear.

"Why would they target Sam and Callen?" asked Kono, "I mean they don't exactly live or have any ties here."

"Maybe they weren't the target." Chin assumed, "Think about it, they were probably in the way and the people were trying to look for some –" Chin stopped talking and looked at the rest of his friends. He realized that his friends were thinking the same thing he was and all three of them dashed out of the house and when they got to Danny's car, they noticed that it was empty.

Steve was gone!

**A/N: Hehehehehehehe! I know I am evil. I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. Can you guys guess who took Steve? Here's a hint, think about season 1. On moday the 10th of September I finally got the first Season of Hawaii 5-0. I have been watching at least two to three episodes per day. Anyway i hope that you guys liked the chapter. The next chapter should be up before the Season 3 premire. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First off I want to thank the only reviewer that reviews every chapter, so thank you doglover500. I love reviews and I really enjoy what people have to say. I will post the next chapter up next saturday if I get three reviews. I just want to know if people are still reading this. I know there are people reading this story because of the story stats. So please review! :D**

Chapter 14 Missing

Danny was shocked that he let Steve be kidnapped and he wasn't there to stop it. Chin put his hand on Danny's shoulder and sighed.

"We should go inside to see if Callen and Sam are okay."

Danny nodded and got up slowly. He felt responsible that Steve was taken. He knew that it was pointless to think that but that was how he felt. He followed Chin and Kono inside the house. Kono and Chin dragged Callen and Sam to the inside of the house and put them on the couch, sitting them up. Chin grabbed something from the kitchen and went back to the family room. It was tobasco sauce. He put under their noses and Callen and Sam were beginning to wake up.

Callen groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he said, softly.

"We don't know, we found you both on the ground when we came in. Are you and Sam okay?"

Callen stretches and realizes that everything is in working order, just a little bit stiff. He hears Sam groan and start to wake up.

"Okay, why do I feel like someone hit me enough to knock me out?"

Kono laughed, while Danny and Chin smiled.

"Where's Steve?" Sam asks the trio, wondering where his Navy SEAL friend is. He looks at the three's faces and gets a feeling of dread. He doesn't want to think what is happening to Steve right now.

"We got to find him, no matter what."

Don't worry, we will. But first we need to know what happened here with you guys," reasoned Danny. "What happened to you guys and why did we find you unconscious?"

Callen looked at Sam before replying, "We were talking about how Sam met Steve and we talked some more about this place. I kept feeling as though we were being watched by someone. Sam did a complete walkthrough the house and we met in the kitchen. Two guys came at us from nowhere and jumped us by surprise. We put up a good fight but they got the upper hand and knocked us out with something and the next thing we knew, you guys were here wondering what we were doing on the floor."

"Alright, are you guys okay?" asked Kono.

Both Sam and Callen nodded.

"Good, maybe you guys could help us figure out who took Steve," Chin said.

The five of them went to the Five-0 headquarters and started to rummage around the case files that were important to Steve. Sam had the best advantage of everyone in that room because he knew Steve longer than anyone else. Chin and Callen worked together on where he was when he was missing, while the other three worked on where Steve might have been stashed. All of them worked for three hours and they still got nothing. They heard a cell phone ring and it was Callen's.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was distorted. "I hear that you are missing someone in that office of yours. Oh and don't try to put a trace on this phone, you won't be able to trace it."

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing, but maybe my boss wants something." Callen hears some voices in the background but they are muffled. "My boss wants a ransom of 2,000 dollars and an airplane out of Hawaii. He will then tell you where Steve McGarrett is. You have six hours to complete the dead line or he dies. I will call each hour for an update on how you are doing."

The caller hung up and Callen looked at the rest of the people that were with him.

"Okay, that was weird. Why did he only call me and not any of you guys?"

Sam shrugged. "Good question, hey, did you recognize the voice at all?"

"It was distorted, but it was clear. I could hear everyword he said."

"Did you hear anything useful in the background that could help us?" asked Chin.

Callen thought for a moment. "I heard creaky noises and loud footsteps. I don't think that will help at all."

"What about the demands?" asked Kono.

"He said he wanted $2,000 and an airplane out of Hawaii. He also said that we have six hours to complete the deadline or he dies and that he will call each hour to check up on us to see if we are going to meet his demands."

Danny sighed and hung his head. "Okay, we need to find out who this guy is and where this person is holding him. Callen, if he calls you every time, you need to keep him talking and put it on speaker phone."

Callen nodded and got to work with Chin.

Fifty-five minutes later...

Callen was pacing and was getting antsy about waiting for the call. He knew something was familiar about the voice that he couldn't place. It was bugging him but he knew that when the time would come he would remember the voice.

"Sam I need to speak with you," Callen demanded.

Sam followed Callen to an empty office so they couldn't be heard. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think the ransom caller is calling me instead of the other people here? I mean I may not know him personally but I do care that he comes back alive.

Sam thought for a while before responding. "Maybe he called you because you aren't friends with Steve and that you don't know him personally. I think he is just trying to use you in getting whatever he wants and you can't do anything because you don't have any ties with him whereas everybody else does. So you need to do everything we say until Steve comes back to us alive."

Right then Callen's cell phone went off and they both went back to where everyone else was so they could hear what was being said.

"Clock's ticking, Agent Callen," said the distorted voice.

"I can tell," replied Callen, "where is Steve?"

"Somewhere you'll never find him."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He is not available at the moment. He is still alive."

"Are you going to tell us where you stashed him?"

"After we are gone from Hawaii. Get the money also or you won't see your boss ever again."

The person on the other end hung up and Callen sighed. "What now?"

Everyone else shrugged. Kono thought of something and walked fast inside her office and came back with files.

"I think if we look into these old case files of Steve's we might be able to figure out who the kidnapper is."

"Alright," agreed Chin, "let's get to it and see what we find."

They worked hard over the course of an hour and the caller called back to check with the progress, telling them that they had only three more hours to get the money or else.

* * *

Steve felt really dizzy when he woke up. His whole body ached and he realized that he was tied up and chained to a wall. For a moment he remembers the dream he had about being chained somewhere. He sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go well. He tried to think of a way to get out of this mess but couldn't think straight. He looked around him and saw that he was in a jail cell of some sort. It looked like an old bunker. Suddenly he remembered the other dream he had and realized that he was in something like this before. He didn't even know who kidnapped him let alone on where he was. He just had a sudden image of his team all laughing and having a great time. He hoped that it was a real memory. That would help him if things went downhill. He heard a door open and saw someone come in. He couldn't see the person because it was so dark but then the guy came into the light.

What Steve saw made his breath go away. He thought he was a good guy. And then another guy came in and when Steve saw him it made his blood run cold.

He would be lucky to survive.

**A/N: I am a bit evil. Will Steve make it out alive? Will his team be able to save him? Will Steve be able to remember everthing? Who did Steve see that made him fear for his life?Those questions will be answered as long as people review. I just started working on Chapter 15 so if i get three reviews you might see the chapter faster! I am so excited about the season 3 premire! Hope that you guys enjoy it too. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was going through a rough time with my family, I still am, but I wanted to let you guys know that I will be finishing this story pretty soon. I'm guessing maybe five or six more chapters. I have a ton more ideas for other stories but i am going to finish this one and my NCIS story first. Hope that you enjoy.**

Chapter 15 Clues

"No way, it can't be," said Steve astonished at who he saw.

"Yes it's me, but I have someone else that I think you know, that you might want to meet."

Steve saw the door open once again and saw a figure coming closer and closer into the light. He thought he was going faint when he saw the person come into the light. He didn't think he could take the surprise so he fainted because it was just too much to handle right now.

* * *

"Did you triangulate the call at all, Chin?" asked Kono.

"No, but I did get the general location. They are still in Hawaii and they haven't moved." Chin was also trying to go through files about past cases of Steve's to see if any of them have grudges against him. He sighed knowing that the more they wasted time in figuring out who kidnapped McGarrett. He picks up a piece of paper and looks at it.

"Hey, guys come here for a second," said Chin.

Sam, Callen, Kono and Danny all heard Chin and went over to him.

"What is it cuz?"

"What do you make of this?" Chin asked, while giving out a file. Kono took the file from Chin and looked at it. Kono froze and Danny noticed that change of mood in Kono.

"Kono, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember that case we had that we had to protect a mass murderer?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Read the report about the takedown."

Danny took the file from Kono and started to read the report. When he got to the take down part of the report he did a double take.

"Are you serious? I thought Steve took him out!"

"Okay, do you guys want to fill us in?"

The three Hawaiians looked at each other and sighed.

"We had a case about a year and a half ago about protecting a mass murderer. Hawaii was in an uproar about it. The people wanted him dead and they couldn't believe that the 5-0 task force was trying to protect him."

Kono continued after Chin said the first part. "We had someone with us to help us protect the General. He brought his family with him to humanize the conference that was being held here. The person that helped us was someone that Steve knew from his past. His name was Nick Taylor and we found out that he was in cahoots with the people that wanted the General dead."

Danny finished the tale. "So we had them and we got the General to McGarrett's house. Steve put the General and his family in the basement. Nick had us surrounded and went in attack mode and went in for an attack. We got them but not before Steve and Nick got in a fight. Chin and I went to see if Steve was okay and he was. He just had cuts and scrapes from the fight. We all thought Steve killed him."

Callen and Sam believed the trio and got to work trying to figure out where Steve was being held captive. Suddenly Callen's phone began to ring. He looked at the ID and noticed that it was the kidnapper. He signaled to the rest of them and they all went to him. He took the call and put it on speaker.

"So, how goes the demands we want?"

"Good, but we want some confirmation the Steve is still alive."

"Maybe later. He just passed out and the next time I call you then you can talk to him."

The caller hung up and everybody let out a breath. They were trying to figure out who took Steve and they had a lead on who might've taken him.

* * *

Steve woke up and realized that he was sitting up on a chair. He looked around and saw that no one else was with him. He struggled in the chair he was in and couldn't break free of the restraints they put on him. He sighed, knowing that it would take a miracle to get out of this place alive. The door opened and in walked Nick Taylor.

"I thought I killed you that day."

Nick had a smug look on his face and walked in the room. "You know McGarrett; I thought you were a Navy SEAL to the core. I could have used your help last year when we could've killed that General Pak but no, you had to protect him. You ruined my plans."

"What do you mean 'I ruined your plans.'?"

Nick looked at Steve really closely and charged at the door while ripping it open and yelling at someone. He came back inside and sat face to face with Steve and started to ask him questions.

"What is my Navy SEAL name that you called me when we saw each other at that hotel?"

"Name? What name are you talking about?"

Nick hangs his head and shakes it. "What did we call Afghanistan?"

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Who did I work for?"

"What do you mean 'who do I work for' I thought you were a Navy SEAL."

"Can you remember what I did to you and your friends?"

"What do you mean?"

Nick got up and went to the hallway. He whispered to somebody that Steve couldn't see. They got done talking and Nick came back into the room. He sat across from Steve and stared at him.

"We were partners about four years ago. I had the nickname of Bullfrog. You were Smoothdog. We called Afghanistan 'the Stan'. I worked for the CIA when we met at the hotel. I ambushed you at your house and you put me in the hospital in a critical position. Three months later here I am. Now I can get my revenge on you. And you can't do anything about it."

Steve knew he was in trouble. He had to get his team to find him ad get him to safety. But he had no idea where he was. He looked around and noticed that the room he was in was like the one where he got beat up in North Korea. It also looked like it was underground. He could use those things to his advantage. But how?

* * *

A phone rang and Callen answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Callen."

Callen motioned for the rest of the team and put his phone on speaker. "Where is Steve?"

"He is awake now. I will let you speak to him for five minutes."

All of them could hear the kidnapper walk through a hallway of some sort and open a door. They also hear some muffled talking. Then they all heard Steve's voice.

"Guys?"

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Steve, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am, I'm just a little scared. Please help me."

"Don't worry, we will save you."

"Good, I just want to get out of here."

Danny is looking confused, but he is playing along in case it's important. "Why what's going on over there?"

"Nothing bad, per say, but I just want to come back home instead of this hellhole."

"What are you saying; you want to come back to your job that is dangerous beyond all time."

"Yes, but I want a cover to go under whatever trouble I am in. It's the ground rules."

"Alright Steve, we will try to find you wherever you are and hope to god that we find you."

They hang up and Sam and Callen along with Chin and Kono all look at Danny very confused at what happened.

Danny shrugged. "What, Steve obviously remembers some parts of his memory to remember what he is supposed to say when one of us gets kidnapped."

"So that is what you were doing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Steve and I thought of that when he came back from Korea. It works both ways. He doesn't have whole memory back but it will. Once we get him back though we have to try to jog his memory with something."

They all agreed and got to work trying to find Steve with the clues they got from their friend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me. **

**Please review!**


End file.
